No Matter the Distance
by GSR4ever87
Summary: A year had passed since the last story had ended. Find out what happened in that time, and what's going to happen next. Third story in the Worth Fighting For Series. Setting: Early Season 10.
1. Making a tough decision

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters

Summary: A year had passed since the last story had ended. Find out what happened in that time, and what's going to happen next. Third story in the Worth Fighting For Series. Setting: Early Season 10.

AN: Ok, here's the deal. I went back and forth and really struggled with how I wanted to do this one. Like a part in last story, I really wanted to get it close to cannon as I could...but only up to a certain point. So, I decided to do it this way, which you'll see in the first chapter on what I mean, for some moments that I couldn't really do otherwise. Just know that our couple will remain intact, so please be patient as the story unfolds.

AN#2: Seeing how this is the third story to the Series, it my be a good idea to read the other two if you don't want to feel too lost, just a thought. Continue at your own risk.

Title: No Matter the Distance  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendships, Family, Case  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Any Mentions of any seasons 1-9 is possible  
Time-line: Season 10 (1 year & 2 months after last story ended)  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior, Sensitive themes  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Cath/Nick  
Other Characters: Greg, Lindsey, Warrick (A Little), Ecklie (Briefly), OC's  
Series Order: Worth Fighting for, For Better or Worse, No Matter the Distance

* * *

Chapter 1: Making a tough decision

 _Flashback_

 _Sara and Grissom walked into their bedroom after they had updated his mom on Warrick's condition since she had stayed at home with the twins while they were at the hospital for most of the night. Then as Sara walked into the bathroom with the night clothes she had on earlier, Grissom walked to the bed and sat down on the end of it, still reeling from the events that had happened tonight, as he bent his head down before placing his face in his hands with a deep sigh._

 _When Sara walked into the bedroom a few minutes later, her husband still had his face in his hands, so she walked up to him before kneeling down so her knees were on the floor, then she took his hands away from his face before cupping his cheeks with a caring look. "Babe, he's going be ok. He'll be out of the hospital and back to work before you know it."_

 _They had gotten good news that Warrick had survived the bullet and the surgery. He'll just have to have a little time to heal. They also got news that the police had found the suspect not long after._

 _He nodded, taking another breath, more in relief this time, before speaking. "I know." He closed his eyes as she brought his face closer to hers, and after their foreheads touched, he breathed out again. "I know."_ _She then wrapped one of her arms around him so she could run her hand up and down his back in a soothing motion, feeling him relax to her touch a few seconds later._

 _After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and pulled back to look into her eyes before he gave her a little smile. "Thank you."_

 _She gave him one back, and pecks him on the lips. "Anytime, babe."_

 _They shared one more kiss before they move so she could get into bed and crawl under the covers while he grabbed his sweatpants and walked into the bathroom to change._

 _He walked back into the bedroom not long after, and turned out the light in the bathroom before walking over to the bed, then after getting in, he turned off the lamp on his side before laying down on his back._

 _When he was settled, Sara scooted closer to him so she could claim her spot on his chest, placing her head over his heart as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders while placing the other hand on hers that she had placed on his chest before running his thumb in circles on top of it._

 _After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. "I've been thinking since leaving the hospital. Why don't we leave Vegas for a bit after Warrick is back at work."_

 _"Like a Vacation?"_

 _"Yeah, a family vacation sounds great."_

 _She paused before asking. "What about the team, the lab?"_

 _He took another breath before replying. "Catherine is very capable, even Nicky is ready if she decides she doesn't want all that responsibility, so she could spend more time with their son. Let them decide what to do."_

 _Not long after the twins had their first birthday, Catherine gave birth to a bouncing baby boy, and the family was over the moon about him, especially Lindsey._

 _After another pause, Sara lifts her head up and places her chin on their hands before looking at his face, and once he tipped his head forward and down so they could look at each other, she asked. "Do you have a place in mind?"_

 _He then cupped her cheek. "I was thinking we can start at Mom's, spend more time with her before going up to Boston for a few weeks. Then after that, we can play it by ear."_

 _It wasn't by far the first time they had planned and went on a family vacation, but usually it was no longer than a week, so it kind of shocked her that he didn't have a time frame on when he wanted to be back. Of course, Bailey started college in three months, so surely they would have to be back before then, right?_

 _"You sure you want to do this?"_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you?"_

 _Sara's lips slowly lifted up in a smile. "No phone calls to interrupt our time together? Unlimited time with you and the kids together? And a bonus, going outside of Vegas while doing all of this? Sign me up, please." He chuckled as she continued, but her smile dimmed a little. "I just want to make sure this is something you really want. Are you ok?"_

 _He nodded with a smile as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "I'm fine, honey. I just want to spend time with my family, and like you said, outside of Vegas without interruptions.  
Plus, I think it would be a nice reward for Bailey. Including everything she's been through, she's also been our rock, always there watching the twins with no question's asked and putting her social life on hold at times. She deserves to see some places outside of Vegas before she starts the next stage of her life."_

 _Sara couldn't argue with him on that one, Bailey deserved at least that and more, so she nodded with a bigger smile. "Let's do it then."_

 _He smiled bigger. "Yeah?"_

 _She chuckled as she moved up so her lips were above his. "Yeah."_

 _Their lips touched a second later before they started deepening it, but before any action could be taken further, and knowing they were too tired to do anything more tonight, he slowed their kissing down to little pecks, and after the last one, they smiled against each another's lips before he finally pulled back._

 _She opens her eyes slowly, a little dazed as the feelings he could still provoke throughout her body were settling down, then she cleared her throat and smiled again. "Well, if I knew I was going to get that kind of reaction from you, I would have said yes a few minutes earlier."_

 _He chuckled, and after kissing her on the forehead softly, they get comfortable in their original positions with their legs intertwined before sighing in content._

 _As they closed their eyes, he whispered. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too, babe."_

 _It didn't take them long to fall asleep, and when they went into dreamland; they dreamed about what fun their family was going to have wherever they ended up at. Which they didn't care because they were going to be together, and that was all that mattered to them._

 _End of Flashback_

While they were in Boston visiting Drew and his family, Grissom had asked Bailey if she could go anywhere in the world where she would go. So, not really sure there was a real chance she would actually get to, she told him that it had been a dream of hers to go to Paris, France.

Then a few days later Grissom surprised her and Sara when he told them that's where they'll go next. Bailey didn't really believe him at first because it felt like it was too good to be true.  
In fact, only when the plane actually landed at the airport there, did she really believe it was really happening, so she was very excited, which made her parents happy and excited for her.

Sara didn't think she could get shocked again that summer, but did when he wanted to extend their stay after two months and had asked Bailey if she wanted to take a year off of College and continue to enjoy the scenery here, maybe even take a few light classes.

Of course Sara had asked if he was feeling alright, which he had told her after spending over 20 years dealing with the dead, he really wanted to enjoy life and this time with his family, and didn't realize how much he really needed this until they started the trip, so when Bailey took Grissom's offer and Sara agreed to it, he had officially resigned from the lab. He had also talked the guys into making sure their house was ok, which didn't take too much convincing. The only thing he had asked of them was that it was still in working order and standing when they got back, whenever they choose to do that.

Then before they knew it, it was a year and 2 months later, and Grissom had been teaching, before the summer vacation, at a local college for the last 6 months, something that started out as just a temporary thing, but when they had offered him more time, he took it since they could also use the money.

Through the months after Grissom had taken the teaching job on a regular basis, Sara began to notice every morning and evening that his eyes were showing a spark that he was enjoying teaching again, and if Sara was honest with herself, it had been a long time since she's seen that spark in his eyes when it involved his job. Yeah, when he came back from his sabbatical, it did rejuvenate him, but it had been years since she's seen it this bright. She was seeing him enjoy every aspect of his life again.

So, that's why she didn't say anything to him when she was starting to feel restless.

After her ordeal with the miniature killer, she didn't regret taking the break off of work, it was something she really needed. She just didn't think that it would be a little over 2 years before she really worked again. She loved being a mother, more than she could have imagined, but working was still in her DNA, and she had never intended to stay away forever, but then the opportunity of their family trip opened up, and there was no way she was going to say no to it.

But now...

Sara sighed as she continued to look out the window while taking a drink of her orange juice, then as she shook her head from her thoughts, her phone rang from the counter, so she sets her glass down and picked it up, surprised to see it was Conrad Ecklie, because if there was anybody in the world that would be less likely to call her, it would be him.

She answered it though, and even after almost four years, still felt giddy using her married name. "Grissom."

"Hi Mrs. Grissom, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No Conrad, what can I do for you?"

She heard him sigh before he replied. "I'm just going to get right to the point. Would you be interested in coming back to the lab? Ever since Warrick went to days, the night shift can't seem to keep a full team. So, seeing as they're too busy they hadn't had time to train anybody new."

Sara heard that Warrick had a son with his ex-wife, which at first he wasn't sure that it was even his, until a paternity test revealed that it was, so he decided to move to days so he could have decent hours to spend time with him.

Sara paused before asking. "Why ask me?"

"You are going to make me say it, aren't you?" When Sara didn't respond, he continued after another sigh. "Alright, you are one of the best CSI's that's ever worked here. The lab needs you, your team needs you."

Now Sara was really shocked at that, more shocked than when she saw his name on her caller ID, especially with the way their history was, so he must be desperate if he was complimenting her.

However, all the compliments in the world wouldn't make her answer until she talked to her husband about it, so after she sighed this time, she replied. "I can't give you an answer right now."

"Ok, I understand, just please get back to me as soon as you can, and thank you."

Now getting a please and thank you from him, she was practically stuttering her reply. "Uhh...yeah...no...no problem."

"Bye Mrs. Grissom."

"Bye Conrad."

After the call ended, and as she was pulling her phone from her ear, she heard two beautiful voices calling out to her from their room. "Momma."

She smiled as she placed her phone on the counter, and with the thought of the job offer pushed to the side for the moment, she turned and started walking out of the kitchen to go see what her beautiful, now two year old, babies were up to.

* * *

Later that night

Once they had dinner, and the kids were in bed, Sara and Grissom retreated to their apartment balcony with a bottle of wine.

As he was pouring their glasses, Sara was standing by the railing with her back toward him, then once he was done, he walked over to her before handing her the glass. She turned to him, took it, and they clinked their glasses while toasting to their family before taking a sip.

After they swallowed, Sara turned her attention to the darken horizon as Grissom watched her, then he placed his right arm around her waist and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You seemed a bit distracted throughout dinner, even now. Is it me? Did I do something?"

Sara shook her head as she looked over at him with a small smile. "No, it isn't you."

He paused a second before asking. "But it is something, isn't it?"

Knowing there was no point in keeping quiet anymore, she took a breath before replying. "I got a call earlier today." When he looked concerned, she cupped his clean-shaven cheek with her left hand while shaking her head with a reassuring smile. "Everybody is fine, it isn't that." He sighed in relief while waiting for her to continue, which she did a second later. "It was Conrad."

He raised an eyebrow in shock. "Conrad? I figured he would be the last person to call you." She chuckled with a nod in agreement before he asked. "What did he want?"

She took another breath before she told him. "For my help." Before he could ask, she continued. "The team has been swamped, and it seems they can't keep a full team together lately, so..."

Grissom cuts her off as he removed his hand from around her waist. "He's asked you to come back."

She smirked a little. "Crazy isn't it? Him of all people asking me to come back to help."

Grissom gave her a little smile as he shook his head. "You are good at what you do, so it isn't that surprising that he would want the best. But him asking, yes, it is." After Sara chuckle and nodded again, he continued. "What did you tell him?"

She paused for a second before replying. "Well, I told him that I couldn't answer right away. I needed to talk to you before I make a decision."

He nodded as he turned his body so he was looking out to the horizon before taking another sip of his wine, then after he swallowed, he spoke again, knowing what she was already thinking. "But you pretty much have already decided."

She did a small sigh before replying. "Griss, I never intended to stay away from working.  
But when you mentioned the vacation, I thought it would be nice to have one more break before  
I get back into the swing of things. Then we ended up staying longer and you got a teaching job here, so I thought maybe I could continue to just be a stay at home mom and wife. But I realize I can't, that's not who I am."

She did another sigh, a deeper on this time before she continued. "I love my kids, you know that. But working is a part of me too, it always has been, and I'm not quite ready to give it up as much as I thought at one point after the abduction." Before he could talk, she did again. "And with Bailey starting UNLV this year, which one of the main reasons she choose that school was because she wanted to be surrounded by family, and with the opportunity..."

Grissom finally cuts her off. "You can go back to Vegas, knowing a job is there waiting for you, and to be near our daughter."

"Yeah." She watched him nod as he looked down on the sidewalk, then she shook her head, replying sadly. "I'm sorry."

Grissom looked at his wife in shock a second later, and turned his body before turning her body so they were face to face, then he shook his head while cupping her cheek with his free hand with a smile. " No honey, you have nothing to be sorry about, you need to do something that makes you happy too, and I should have anticipated that you not working as long as you have will eventually make you a little restless, which is something I never wanted you to feel. Nor, would I ever want to hold you back on something you want to do." He sighed as he finished. "But..."

Sara cuts him off. "But you had already signed on for at least three more months, and it's kind of too late to back out of it now without repercussions."

Like Sara, Bailey could see how much he enjoyed teaching here, so she had told him to continue since she had no problem going back to Vegas herself. Yes, she did pick that school to be closer to family, but technically she would still feel like being around family with the group there, it just wouldn't be her parents. Plus, she was a little older than when she had first made the decision, so she thought she could handle being away from her parents a little better.

With him being such a popular teacher his classes were pretty much full the moment they became available for signing up, and by now, with school starting again in a few weeks, this semester of classes were already full with paying students, and he didn't want the university to lose money because he backed out. They've been good to him, so he wanted to be as loyal to them as much as he could.

Grissom nodded sadly at Sara's comment, then Sara removed her hand from his cheek as she replied, which Grissom could hint a little sadness in it. "Then I'll uh, I'll call Ecklie and tell him..."

Grissom cuts her off as he placed a finger to her lips. "Tell him you'll take it."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "What?"

He smiled again as he moved his finger from her lips to cup her cheek again before running his thumb up and down. "You want it Sara, take the job."

She swallowed as tears came into her eyes. "But that's three months away from you."

His eyes got a little misty as he spoke with emotion. "And I'm I going to miss you so much it will probably drive me crazy. But it will kill me even more if I held you back on something you want, I won't do it."

As tears came down her cheek, she sniffled. "You have to know this has nothing to do with us, and this last year has been amazing. I would never want to wish that we never did this, but..."

Grissom nodded as he cuts her off again. "I know honey. It is time for you get back that other piece of your life that makes you feel complete."

Sara nodded, then she placed her forehead against his as she whispered. "Three months, and that's it, right? No more spending time apart?"

He breathed out. "That's right. I'm on that plane home to you and the kids as soon as I walk off the campus here, and we are never spending another moment, or a least significant time, away from each other again."

She closed her eyes as a few tears came down her cheek. "I love you, and I'm going to miss you so much."

He pulled back before cupping her cheek a third time with a smile, then once she opened her eyes, he spoke again with love in his eyes. "No matter the distance between us, you'll always be in my heart, mind and soul. I love you too, Sara."

After looking deeply into each other's eyes, Sara kisses him, and when he starts reciprocating, it become passionate. When they needed air, they pulled back before he brought her to him so he could hold her to him for as long as he could.

They knew it wasn't going to be easy being away from one another, and it will feel like the longest three months of their lives, but with how committed and in love they were, they had faith in themselves that it will all work out in the end.

* * *

AN: Interested in more? Please review.


	2. Something Wrong?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and the support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Something Wrong?

The next morning

After Sara and Grissom woke up and got out of bed the next morning, they made breakfast. Then by the time they were done, and the food was placed in the middle of the kitchen table, they heard the kids coming, which included 16 year old Lindsey since she's been with the them the past two weeks.

When breakfast was done, the twins wanted to go to the park, so to spend time with them, Grissom offered to take them, along with the older girls and Hank, while Sara to stayed behind so she could start packing. But since they hadn't told the kids what the plan was yet, she didn't tell them what she was doing. She just used her staying behind under the disguise that it was daddy's time with them without mommy, which the twins believed her, but Bailey, now 17 with a slim build and not much shorter than her mother, was a little more skeptical because she had witnessed a few looks at the breakfast table between her parents, so she felt that something more was going on.

So anybody who knew her, knew that she would be asking questions soon, and she did a few minutes after the family made it to the park once she made sure Lindsey had an eye on the twins.

Father and Daughter smiled at one another before she sat down on the bench next to him, then when she was settled, she cleared her throat before finally asking. "Ok. What's going on?" He looked over at her, but before he could speak, she continued. "And don't tell me there isn't. There was something between you and mom at breakfast."

Grissom smiled while mentally shaking his head at her impeccable awareness, which has only strengthen through the years, then he looked over towards the playground as he told her. "Your mom has decided to go back to Vegas."

She gasped a little in shock before asking in a concern voice. "Are you...Are you guys ok?"

He turned his head immediately to look at his oldest, seeing a worried look on her face, before placing his hand over hers while giving her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing like that, sweetie. Our relationship is solid, I promise." He saw the relief wash over her as he continued. "The team needs her, and she's ready to get back into working."

She nodded in understanding, even smirking while replying. "Well, you didn't expect her to not go back to work, did you?"

Grissom chuckled while he shook his head. "I knew it was only a matter of time. She loves what she does too much to fully let it go now."

Bailey nodded again before looking at him softly. "She also loves this family, especially you dad, and nothing is going to change that."

This time his eyes softened as he squeezed her hand. "I know that."

She took a moment before asking. "What's going to happen now?"

He cleared his throat before replying. "She'll be taking the twins and leaving with you and Lindsey, and I'll be with you guys in three months."

Bailey nodded again as she squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry dad. I know how much you've enjoyed and loved it here, especially teaching."

He used his free hand to cup her cheek while replying with love in his eyes. "I only enjoyed it here because I was with my family and they were happy here, and as for teaching? I can do that anywhere someone wants me."

She smiled with tears in her eyes, then she cleared her throat before asking. "Maybe UNLV?"

He smirked. "Why? So there is a chance I could be your teacher?"

Bailey smirked back. "Maybe."

He chuckled while shaking his head. "You know if I ever become your teacher, you won't be getting special treatment from me."

Bailey shook her head before replying in a serious tone. "I never would have expected that." She placed her free hand over his hand that was on her cheek as she continued. "I'm going to miss you though. Home won't be the same without you."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek with a nod. "I know sweetie, but it won't be forever, I promise. Once school is done for the holidays, I'm out of there and back home to my family for good." Bailey just nodded in response to that.

After Grissom removed his hand from her cheek, he turned his head toward the playground while Bailey laid her head on his shoulder as she placed her hand on his wrist. He smiled as he covered her hand with his left one, then sighed in content.

She took a few minutes to look at her siblings, Lindsey and Hank before speaking again with a smile. "Since you'll be here alone for a little bit, I can leave Hank here to keep you company."

He chuckled while shaking his head before kissing the top of her head. "Sorry, but no. He'll be whining at the door the whole time, and I don't think I could deal with that for three months."

It was no secret that Hank was attached to Bailey the moment Grissom placed him in her arms, so if she was gone from his presence for long periods of time, they could find him whining by the front door, and it only got worse if the twins were gone too, and there was no way he could handle that. The kids had certainly adopted him as their own, and really vise versa.

She smiled as she removed her head from his shoulder before blue eyes were connected with blue eyes as she replied with a smirk. "Well, he was my present, so can you really blame him?"

Grissom smiled with another shake of the head. "I guess not." She smiled in return before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then as he was pulling back, a little hand started tugging on his hand while a small voice was heard. "Pway daddy."

Grissom turned his attention from his oldest daughter to his youngest one before smiling at her. "You want me to play with you? I thought you were having so much fun with Lindsey."

Unlike her older sister, Megan was looking more like Sara everyday, from the brown eyes to the brown hair, and even her smile, which was something Grissom was very happy with. While his son looked more like him and his older sister.

Her eyes were bright as she tugged on his hand again. "Yoo too, daddy, pwease?"

Then once she used those sad puppy eyes, which he could swear she already knew that look could get her anything she asked for, he chuckled with nod. "Alright, let's go."

Bailey removed her hand from her father before Grissom picked up Megan as he stood up, but before he took a step forward, Megan spoke over Grissom's shoulder. "You too sissy."

Bailey nodded with a smile as she stood up from the bench. "Thank you honey for including me."

As they started heading toward the play set, Megan replied with a smile. "Yoo welcoom."

Grissom and Bailey chuckle before Grissom mentally sighed as Megan wrapped her arms around his neck. He was really going to miss these moments with his kids.

* * *

Later that Night

After saying goodnight to the family, Bailey and Lindsey retreated to her room, and as they started packing Bailey's things in boxes, Lindsey looked over at her best friend. "You want to talk about it?"

Bailey smiled as she placed the books that she had in her hand in a small box before looking over at Lindsey from across the room. "Maybe you are the one that should be a CSI."

Lindsey smiled bigger." Wouldn't that be cool? Us working together, solving crimes and locking the bad guys up?"

Bailey nodded with the smile still on her face. "It actually would be, so you should really consider it."

Before meeting Bailey, Lindsey wasn't a real fan of her mother's work. It wasn't that she disliked her mom helping families get closure, she just knew that it keep her away from her for long periods of time, which was something she resented, and now felt ashamed about it.  
But after meeting her best friend, and seeing how completely fascinated she was of the CSI world, especially the science and puzzle part of it, it was kind of growing on her too. But she wasn't sure if it was something she'll pursue yet.

Lindsey mentally shook her head before replying with another smile. "Maybe. I would like to give that a little more thought." As Bailey nodded, Lindsey continued. "So, what's going on?" Bailey took a breath as she started walking toward her bed, which Lindsey followed her so she could sit down next to her.

Then as Bailey looked down at her hands, she replied. "My mom wants to go back to work, so she's leaving with us. But my dad has to stay here for at least three more months because he had already signed up to teach classes until the holidays."

Lindsey took a moment before saying. "Wow, really?"

Bailey nodded as she looked over at her. "Yeah. That's what I thought too."

Lindsey took a second before asking the hard question. "You think something is wro..."

Bailey cuts her of with the shake of her head. "No, my parents are solid, which was confirmed by dad earlier, so I'm not worried about that."

Lindsey took another second before replying. "But you are worried that something could go wrong?"

Bailey took another breath before continuing. "I think apart of me will always be a little afraid of that. As much as I want to push that out of my mind I can't help it." Then she finished after looking at Lindsey again with a smile. "But the other part of me, the larger part knows how deeply my parents not only love one another, but really care what the other wants. They have a bond that is so strong, I don't think three months away from one another is going to shake it."

Lindsey then chimed in with the positives. "And it isn't like they couldn't chat, or maybe even sneak in a few visits here and there."

"Yeah." She then took a breath before finishing. "So that's where I am, deciding what part of me I should trust more."

Lindsey nodded as she continued after placing her hand over her best friend's. "You know what Bay?" She continued after a second. "Go with the larger part of your thinking. I think if anybody can get through it, I bet on them, hands down."

Bailey nodded a second later. "I think I will, I mean this is Sara and Grissom, right?" Lindsey chuckled with a nod as Bailey continued with a smile. "They can get through anything they set their minds to, and they already beat the odds just by being together. I'm sure it won't be easy, but at the end, when they are together again for good, that's all that will matter."

Lindsey nodded again as she squeezed her best friend's hand. "See, there you go."

Bailey then brought her friend into a hug. "Thank you."

She chuckled as she hugged her back. "You would have gotten to that thinking eventually."

As they pulled back, Bailey nodded. "Yeah, but you helped get it there faster. You saved me hours from over-thinking it, probably to death, so really thank you."

"You're welcome."

After one more smile, they got off the bed and continued on their task of packing, and when Lindsey looked over at her friend, she had a much more relaxed face since she was happy with the conclusion her thoughts had taken her.

Like what Bailey said, she knew it wasn't going to be easy for the family, but like what she said, she'll put money on Sara and Grissom getting through this. Nobody could bring those two down when they were on the same page working for the same goal, and that was a fact she'll live by.

* * *

Sara was sitting up in bed, reading a book when her husband came into the room, so when she felt his presence, she looked up, but saw his sad face. "What's wrong?"

He sits down at the end of the bed with a heavy sigh. "I'm just going to miss reading to the twins every night."

Reading them to sleep at night was his special time with them, especially during the school year since he was gone most of the day.

Sara places her book on the nightstand a few seconds later before getting off the bed. "I have an idea."

Grissom watched her walk into the closet before walking back out after a few minutes, holding their camcorder, and when she stopped in front of him, she continued. "I know it won't be the same on any of you, but you can record yourself reading some of their favorite stories, and I can play it when it's bed time, when of course you can't Skype."

Grissom stood up from the end of the bed so they were no face to face, then he smiled as he cupped her cheek. "What a wonderful idea. No, it isn't the same, but as long as it gets them to sleep, I'll do it. Thank you."

"No problem." She nodded with a small smile before it dimmed again. "I just know I'll have to watch it at times too."

He looked at her sadly as he sighed. "Sara..."

Before he could get the words out, Sara shook her head as she placed a finger to his lips. "Don't. I'm not blaming you, ok?" As he nodded, she removed her finger from his lips to cup his cheek. "You wouldn't be the man I fell in love with if you broke your commitments."

He was about to talk, but she spoke again before he could. "And yes I know, your biggest commitment is to me and the kids, I'm not questioning that. Nor, have I since we've been together. But those others that come up in life should matter too, and I don't want you to feel guilty about honoring them."

She took a breath, and sat the camcorder down on the bed before wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued with love and devotion in her eyes and tone. "So, let's make deal. From her on out no more sulking, ok? We are just going to spend as much time as we can. Then suck it up and deal with the situation the best we can. Besides..." She smiled bigger as she leans toward him. "What's three months, when we have forever."

His smile was cut off when her lips touched his in a soft kiss, and when they pulled back, he brought her closer to him, then took a breath while placing his chin on her shoulder, knowing Sara was right.

It was time to concentrate on the here and now so he doesn't miss a moment with his family while they were in front of him, because he knew all those memories they'll make will be what carries him through this time apart.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Sara and Grissom spend a night to themselves their last night together in Paris before her and the kids leave. Please review.

*On a side note, when I thought of Bailey's comment to Lindsey about being a CSI, that was before I knew that Lindsey was going to be one for the Series Finale, so I thought that was kind of cool.


	3. See you later

AN: Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: See you later

6 days later

As the sun was shinning through the window curtain in the hotel room, the two occupants who were sleeping in the bed started opening their eyes at the same time, and when their eyes met, they thought back to last night; the last night it will be like this for them for awhile.

 _Flashback_

 _Last Night_

 _After kissing the twins goodbye/goodnight, Sara and Grissom looked at Bailey, and she smiled at them. "Don't worry about tonight guys, everything will be fine here."_

 _Grissom brought his daughter in his arms, and kissed the top of her head before whispering. "I think after all of this time, we never have to worry when you are in charge. I love you, and we'll see you in the morning."_

 _Bailey wrapped her arms around her father as she whispered back. "Ok, and I love you too dad."_

 _Mother and Daughter embraced next, then after Sara pulled back, and another round of goodbyes were said, Sara and Grissom left the apartment with their night bags so they could enjoy their night alone._

 _After they left their apartment, Grissom took them to a beautiful restaurant, where they were seated in a private area and enjoyed a candle lit dinner filled with sweet talking, reminiscing and laughter._

 _When the bill was paid and they had left, Grissom took them to one of the most expensive hotels in the city, and once they were in the room, Sara dropped her bag by the dresser before walking toward the window, amazed by the view of the city lights as she stopped in front of the window._

 _A few seconds later, after the door was shut and his bag was next to hers, he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her red dress covered waist, and kissed the back of her head before whispering. "So, what do you think?"_

 _She smiled after she sighed in content while being wrapped in his arms. "This whole night has already been amazing." She then turned around in them, and wrapped her arms around his neck before speaking with love in her eyes and voice. "But, I didn't need any of this for that to happen. I just need you."_

 _Grissom knew she didn't need/want the fancy restaurant or the expensive hotel room, but he wanted to do something special tonight for her, considering it will be a little while before they'll be together like this again._

 _He swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw the truth in her eyes, then he placed his forehead to hers, and whispered with emotion. "I just need you too. None of this means anything to me if I didn't have you."_

 _She played with his hair in the back as she whispered in return. "It's a good thing we have each other, then."_

 _He pulled back to look into her eyes, both seeing the love in them as they leaned toward each other, and when their lips touched, they thought nothing of what was going to happen tomorrow or beyond, it was all about the here and now._

 _End of the flashback_

Grissom cups her cheek a second later, asking softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Sara smiled as she placed her hand over his that he had just placed on her cheek before placing her other hand on his bare chest, over his heart, as she replied with love in her eyes. "I was in your arms, so of course I slept well."

He sighed, but before he could speak, she removed her hand that was on his and placed a finger to his lips to stop him. "No, we are still in our here/now bubble, so none of that. And we have a few more hours before we have to leave here, so I suggest finding something else to talk about if your words are taking us out of this room."

He kissed her finger before smiling while removing it from his lips, then he ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he leaned toward her. "Why talk at all?" She slowly smiled as she leaned toward him, meeting in the middle before pecking one another on the lips.

When they pulled back to look into each other's eyes, she replied with the sparkle back in her eyes. "Yes, Dr. Grissom. Why talk when we can spend our time doing something else." He smiled a little bigger as she brought him back to her so their lips could touch again, trying to hold onto every second they had together.

* * *

Later that afternoon

After checking out of the hotel, they went back to their apartment, and spent whatever time they had together as a family while fitting in the last bit of packing they had to do. Then when it was time for them to leave, they grabbed the bags they were taking before getting into his vehicle, so he could take them to the airport.

Once they were there, they took care of Hank's situation, their tickets, and the extra bags that they had before they slowly walked to the correct gate to say goodbye.

Sara, Bailey and Lindsey stepped away to give Grissom a moment to say goodbye to the twins when they made it to their waiting area.

He looked at his two little ones in his arms before he kneeled down so their feet were on the airport floor, but he kept his arms around them, then while they were looking around at all the people passing by, he started to speak as he tried to keep his emotions in. "Arthur, Megan, I want you two to know how much I'm going miss you, and that I love you two so much, you'll be in thoughts ever second I'm away from you."

Megan looked at her father with a frown. "Come too, daddy?"

Grissom gave her a little smile. "I wish I can ladybug, but I'll see you as soon as I can, I promise. So, can you be a big girl for daddy?"

Megan nodded with a smile, really only understanding a few words right now. "Me big girl, daddy."

Grissom chuckled as leaned toward his daughter's forehead and kissed it before whispering against it. "I love you, ladybug."

When he pulled back, Megan wrapped her arms around his neck before whispering in his neck. "Love you too."

He turned his head to kiss her temple before looking at his son, who was still looking around, curious about what was going on around him. He smiled a little while watching him, then cleared his throat. "Buddy, can you look at me for a second?"

Arthur turned his head to look at his father so blue eyes were connected to blue eyes. "I love you too, and be good for mommy and sissy, ok?"

He smiled that 'Grissom' smile as he nodded. "Me be good."

Grissom brought his son closer to him, and kissed the top of his short light brown hair before Arthur wrapped an arm around his neck so they could have a three person hug as he stood back up with them in his arms.

A few seconds later, Lindsey, Sara and Bailey walked up to them before Sara took Megan while Lindsey took Arthur, which they were a little sad and started to whimper from being out of their father's arms, so Sara and Lindsey tried to calm them down.

Grissom watched Sara and Lindsey step back, then he looked over at his oldest, seeing her barley hanging on to her emotions, which he was right there with her. Then he sighed as he held out his arms to her, and she didn't need any more invitation than that before she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering softly. "I'll miss you daddy."

He ran a hand up and down her back. "I'll miss you too, butterfly. And I know I'm asking a lot since you are starting college, but..."

She cuts him off with a smile as they pulled back. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them. Which will be easy since I'm staying at home this year."

When she found out her parents situation, she decided to live off campus this year to help her mother while her father was out of town.

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

But Bailey waved off the thanks. "They are my family too, and I know with you not there things won't be as easy for mom, I get it, so don't worry too much about us, we'll be fine."

He cupped her cheek as he spoke in a loving tone. "I'll try."

With him being an ocean away, there was no doubt there was going to be a little worry, he wouldn't be able to help that no matter how much he tried.

He then took a breath before he continued softly. "I love you."

She took a breath too with a nod, still trying to be strong for her younger siblings. "I love you too."

After one more hug and kiss, she walked toward Lindsey and her mother, and once she was near them, she took her sister from Sara's arms so she could have her turn.

Sara stopped in front of her husband a few seconds later, and they just looked at one another in silence until her eyes started to water, then she wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her as close to him as he could.

Also trying to be strong in front of the twins but not able to hold in her tears, she turned her head so she was sniffling in his neck as he ran his hand up and down her back. "Anytime you need to talk, you contact me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." He kissed her head while she mumbled ok before he continued. "And I promise, we'll have some type of contact every day, alright?"

She nodded in agreement, then kissed his neck softly before moving her head so they could look into each other eyes again, wanting to soak up this moment for as long as they could.

She then cupped his cheek while speaking. "I love you, and please take care of yourself."

He smiled with a nod. "I love you too, I will, and you be safe." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Bye Sara."

Sara shook her head with a sniffle. "Not goodbye, never that. I'll see you later."

He cleared his throat from the emotion before replying with a nod. "See you later, honey."

After another long look, they leaned forward and kissed, trying to get as much as they could out of it while also trying to keep it as public friendly as possible, before they pulled back and hugged one more time.

When they finally pulled back from each other's arms again, she turned and started walking toward the kids, and after picking up their carry-on bags. the family looked toward Grissom, which he waved at them before singing 'I love you.'

They smiled and signed it back before they started walking again.

He cringed a few seconds later while sadness went to his heart when he heard the twins started calling for him. But he stayed where he was, and watched his family walk away while he was already counting the days on when they'll see each other again.

* * *

AN: Sara's first day back at work next chapter. Please review.

*Hope the finale makes our GSR dreams come true. GSR4ever!


	4. Welcome Back

AN: Warning: Case details. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome Back

2 days later

After Sara tucked the twins in for bed, she walked downstairs, where her oldest was sitting on the couch reading a book.

As she stepped down the last step, Bailey looked up from her book. "I take it they didn't go down easily?"

She had been up there for quite awhile.

Her mother sighed and shook her head before replying. "They miss dad."

She tried reading them to sleep, but it wouldn't work, so she played a video of their father reading one of their books, which ended up being two before they finally fell asleep. She had no problem the first day because they had been so exhausted from the traveling they did.

Bailey took a breath and nodded. "Don't we all?"

Sara just nodded as she turned to grab her shoulder bag from the stair banister.

It has only been two days since they had said 'see you later' at the airport, and she already missed him like crazy, which if she was honest with herself, she missed him the second she was out of his arms at the airport, but she's trying to be strong for the kids, particularly the twins.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Bailey spoke again softly. "How are you doing it, mom?"

If she missed her dad a lot, she could only imagine how her mother was feeling.

Sara places the shoulder bag on her shoulder while walking up to her. "I'm just trying to take it one day at time."

Bailey nodded in understanding before pointing out a small positive. "Well, now that you are going back to work, your days could speed up a little."

She smiled at Bailey with a nod as she cupped her cheek. "Right you are, honey." Then she smirked. "When did you get to be so smart?"

Bailey chuckled before she replied with a smile, but without thinking. "Probably the day I was born." She felt her mother tense a little, making her lose her smile. "I'm sorry, I know that..."

But Sara cuts her off with a small smile of her own once she let the tension pass. "Yes, it's still hard to think about that time, and probably always will because of what happened after I had you. But, I'm still so happy about that day because you came into this world, and nothing is going to change that."

Bailey smiled again with a nod as she kept her tears intact, then she cleared her throat to get the emotions out while she wrapped her arms around her mother after placing her book on the arm of the couch as Sara wrapped her arms around her daughter's neck.

After they pulled back, Bailey stood up before she walked with her mother to the front door. "And speaking of work, you ready to go back?"

Sara nodded. "You know what? I am. I loved being a stay at home mom for as long as I did it, it was an experience I never thought I would enjoy so much, and of course I'll miss you guys while I'm not here. But I'm ready to get back in there."

Bailey nodded with a smile. "Shows those criminals who's boss."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "You got it."

After another hug and kiss, Sara opens the front door before looking back at her. "Make sure you lock the doors, windows and put the alarm system on before going to bed, and I'm only a phone call away if there are any problems."

Bailey nodded with another smile. "Of course, mom, we'll fine. Be safe."

Sara nodded. "I will, I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

Sara smiled again before she turned and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

Then after taking a breath, she headed to her vehicle so she could go back to work.

* * *

Even though it's been over a year since she stepped into the lab, she still felt she never left it, so with that feeling going through her, she started walking down the hall, passing the glass walls, and recognizing a few of the techs while others she didn't, until she stopped in the doorway to the break room, where she saw three people she had the privilege of knowing for almost ten years.

Supervisor Catherine Willows-Stokes was standing up with her backside against the counter looking at assignment slips while Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders were sitting at the conference table talking, or more like debating, which football team will make the playoffs this year; even though the regular season hadn't even started yet. And while seeing these guys, brought another familiar feeling in her, but she also couldn't help but think, briefly, on who wasn't here.

She mentally shook her head before clearing her throat and speaking. "Am I interrupting?"

All eyes went to her the moment the words came out of her mouth, then Greg got a huge smile on his face as he stood up from his seat. "Sara!"

They all chuckled as he ran to her and gave her a big hug.

When they pulled back, Sara smiled. "Nice to see you too Greg."

"So it's true, you are really coming back to work here?"

He heard rumors about it, and Catherine even mentioned it, but he wanted to be extra sure.

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yes it is." Then she smirked. "That is, if you want me here."

Before he could reply, Nick chuckled as he brought Sara into a hug. "We wouldn't only want you here, but need you here as well."

Sara wrapped her arms around Nick with a smile. "I heard you've been pretty swamped."

He sighed as he pulled back from her. "It seems we've been swamped for years. Nothing has been the same since Warrick left."

Before Sara could respond, Greg snickered before commenting. "More like since Grissom left." He looked over at Catherine while continuing without a breath. "Not that you haven't been doing a good job."

Catherine smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I understand Greg." She sighed as she removed her hand from his shoulder, then continued as she wrapped her arms around Sara for hug. "And I agree. Things haven't been the same since him and you left, not only the lab but Vegas."

After Sara hugged the older woman back, they pull apart as she nodded. "Well, you have me back in lab, and some of us in Vegas right now."

They looked at her with sympathy as Catherine spoke again. "Three months, huh?" Sara took a breath and nodded again, knowing what she was meaning, as the older woman continued. "I feel for you guys. But I think if anybody can get through it, it's you two."

Sara smiled. "Thanks Catherine. We knew it wouldn't be easy when we made the decision, but we feel that way too." They all smiled, and after a short pause, she asked. "So, speaking of Warrick, do you guys still see him?"

Nick sighed as he replied. "Not as much as we want to, with our schedules the way they are, it isn't easy."

As Sara nodded in understanding, Catherine cleared her throat before speaking again. "And as much as I want all of us to sit down and catch up, there is a time and place for that, and right now it is time to start shift."

After they nodded, they all walked toward the conference table, and once she grabbed the sheets of paper, she handed them out, giving Sara a solo.

* * *

End of Shift

After there wasn't much else she could do with the case she had received at the start of shift, Sara closed the file with a sigh, which what made her even more upset about it being unsolved was that it was an out of state female college student, who was drugged, raped, and strangled to death.

Catherine, who had walked into the break room, saw Sara with a dejected look, so she walked up to her and placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder before trying to give her some comfort. But both of them knew that it wasn't going to be much until she caught the person who did this.

Sara gave her a little smile a second later as she nodded. "Thanks Catherine."

The older woman nodded in return, and while she removed her hand, Nick and Greg had walked into the room with smiles on their faces as they looked at her, so she looked over at them with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on guys?"

Nick answered the question. "If you will come with us, you'll see."

Sara looked over at Catherine, but she didn't say anything, she just gave her a little smile with a shrug of her shoulders, so Sara looked at the guys again, then after a second, she shrugged her shoulders and stood up, grabbing her work with her before following the guys through the halls of the lab until they reached the office that use to be Grissom's, but was now Nick and Greg's.  
Then when they stopped at the third desk in the room, which was clean and appeared to be empty, Greg walked to the other side of it, opened the first drawer on the right, and pulled out a name plate before setting it on the desk so the name was facing Sara.

When Sara saw 'Sara Sidle-Grissom' on it, she looked at the guys in shock, whom were now beaming as Nick spoke. "It's only right if you are in here too, so here you go." Sara took a breath as she looked back at the name plate a few seconds before walking to the guys and giving them each a hug.

As she pulled back from Greg, she cleared her throat before replying. "Thanks guys."

They nodded before Nick replied after clearing his throat. "You're welcome, and welcome back. We really did miss you."

Sara nodded with a smile. "I've missed you guys too."

They smiled in return with another nod before she looked at the desk again in silence until Greg spoke next. "So, breakfast? My treat."

Sara looked at him while shaking her head a little. "Thanks Greg, but I think I'm going to take a rain check this morning."

As much as she would love to have breakfast with them, she just really wanted to go home and see her babies. After not doing double duty of being a mother and CSI in a little over two years, she had to get use to being away from them long periods of time again.

Both guys nodded in understanding as Greg replied. "Sure, no problem."

After another round of nods and see you laters were exchanged, the guys walked out of the room to let Sara have a moment to herself, and after she placed the file she had in her hands on the top right corner of her desk, she looked at the name plate again.

When she had married Grissom, they talked about which name she was going to take, and she decided that when it involved work she was 'Sidle-Grissom', but when it came to matters outside of work it was 'Grissom', which he understood.

Sara took another breath as she walked out of her new office, shutting the door behind her before walking to the locker room so she could get ready to go home to her kids, while apart of her was wishing she was also going home to the other part of her heart. But she knew she had to be patient for a little bit longer, which she will, because he was worth it.

* * *

Later that afternoon

After she had walked into the house, she disarmed the alarm before shutting the door, then after re-shutting and locking it, she reset the alarm before walking toward and up the stairs.

When she made it to the top, she walked to her oldest daughter's room first, and opened it before stepping in. Then Hank, who had been sleeping at the end of the bed, lifted his head up while opening his eyes, making Sara smile at the family's protector before petting the top of his head while whispering. "You watched over our babies, right?" He gave her a little lick on her other wrist, which made her smile, then after she removed her hand, she walked to the side of the bed before stopping so she could watch Bailey sleep, enjoying the sight more than usual after the case she had received.

A few minutes later, Sara walked out, shutting the door behind her before walking to the other two rooms to see Megan and Arthur before walking to the master bedroom so she could get some sleep herself.

When she woke up a few hours later, she was greeted with breakfast in bed from Bailey with the twins claiming they had helped, and they were all rewarded with words of love and smiles.

Then after she ate, and while the twins were in their playpen in the kitchen so they were near Sara, the dishes were being put in the dishwasher. Once the last dish was in, Bailey looked at her mother before asking. "Do you need any more help with the twins today?"

Sara smiled at her daughter while shaking her head. "No, go ahead. I know how much your friends are looking forward to you spending one more school free day with them."

Lindsey, Carly, Amy and Rebecca will be starting their senior year in High School tomorrow, and they wanted to spend the day all together.

Bailey smiled and nodded. "Thanks mom. I'll be back later."

"Alright, be safe. Love you."

She hugged her mom while replying. "Love you too."

As Bailey passed the playpen, she told the twins she loved them too before walking out of the room as the twins said it back.

While Sara heard the front door close, her phone vibrated in her pocket, so she takes it out and reads the text message. 'You have time to video chat?'

Sara's face lit up as she text back. 'With you? Always. Just a second.'

'Ok.'

She slipped her phone back into her pocket before walking over to the kid's and picked them up while asking. "You guys want to talk to daddy?"

Their eyes perked up at the word 'daddy' as Megan asked. "Daddy!?"

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Yes, we are going to talk to daddy for a little bit."

After she sets them on the floor in the living room, she closed all the baby gates to keep them in the room before walking over to the coffee table, where her laptop was sitting. Then as her video chat was loading she sat down on the couch.

A few seconds later, his face appeared on her computer screen, and they both seemed to breath a sigh of relief at the same time when they saw each other's faces, then she cleared her throat before speaking with a smile. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

He gave her a smile as he replied. "You are for me too. How was your first night back?"

All Sara had to do was do a deep sigh, and Grissom understood that it wasn't good, so just like her husband had knack of doing, no matter the distance, he made her feel a little better with his words.

When he was done, Sara cleared her throat again and wiped a tear away, while he wished he was there wiping them away for her, but will take what he can for now.

"Thank you, babe."

"No problem. So anything else happened that made your night a little better?"

Sara nodded with a smile before telling him about her new desk in the office with the guys, which made Grissom happy because now she would have a place to do her paperwork while being around the team so she had somebody to talk to, and won't be alone all the time when she did solos.

"I'm glad." After a pause, he smirked. "So where are our two little monsters?"

Sara chuckled before looking over her laptop to see the kids playing with their toys and Hank on the floor. "Guys, daddy is on the computer, come here and say hi."

They smiled as they got up from the floor before rushing over to the couch as fast as they could without falling over. Then when the kids came in the view for her husband, Sara saw his eyes sparkling with so much love and adoration, which just made her eyes sparkle more.

Her first night at the lab may have not gone the way she would have wanted, but her husband's words a few minutes ago while seeing the way he was looking at their young ones, made her feel a little better.

* * *

AN: Sorry about being a day late, I couldn't really concentrate enough after the finale. But the good news is, you'll get to two chapters. Also, I know I didn't go into depth of Sara's case, but it will be present throughout the rest of the story. Please review.


	5. Bailey's Night out

AN: Thank you for the support. Here is the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Bailey's Night out

2 weeks later

As Bailey stepped on the living room floor after stepping off the last step of the stairs, Megan looked up from her toys and smiled while holding up her arms. "Sissy!"

Bailey, and Sara, who was sitting on the couch reading her book, both smiled as Bailey walked up to her younger sister before picking her up, then as Megan wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, she asked. "Pway wit me?"

Bailey gave her a little smile. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm going out tonight."

Since it was her last Friday before school started, she was hanging out the girls tonight.

Megan got a sad look after her sister had said that before she replied softly. "Oh."

Not able to see her sister sad very long, she made a compromise. "I'll tell you what, honey.  
We can spend all day tomorrow, just you and me. We'll even go to the park if you want to."

Megan's face lit up as she smiled. "Pwomise?"

Bailey chuckled with a nod. "Yes, I promise."

Megan nodded with another smile. "Ok."

Bailey nodded with a smile before she kissed her sister's forehead before setting her back on the floor, then she walked over to her mother, and as Sara gave her daughter a hug, she spoke. "Just please be careful tonight."

When they pulled back from the hug, Bailey looked into her mother's eyes before asking. "This is about a case that's bothering you, isn't it?"

Sara's case that she had received her first night back at the lab was still open, and there was another one with the same MO that resulted in the same way, unsolved, so she was still on edge about it, and as much as she wanted to lock her up in the house and keep her safe, she knew that wasn't possible, she had to live her life.

Now of course Bailey didn't know anything about it, but she's known her mother long enough to know when a case was bothering her.

Sara took a breath and nodded. "Yeah, I can't tal..."

Bailey cuts her off. "I know you can't talk about it mom, and I will, I promise. I love you."

Sara smiled with a nod. "I love you too, and I'll see you later."

After Bailey nodded with a smile, she said goodbye to her siblings before walking outside and to her father's vehicle that she was allowed to drive while he was still away.

She closed the driver's door, and had placed the key in the ignition when her phone rang from her pocket, so she pulled it out, seeing it was Carly calling before answering it. "Carly, what's up?"

"There's a change of plans, the party is at my older brother's apartment, I'll text you the address."

Bailey cleared her throat before asking. "Are you sure that's alright?"

Carly chuckled as she continued. "Yes mom, he's even going to be there. So, I'll be seeing you?"

Bailey smiled even though her friend couldn't see it. "Yeah, text me the address."

"Ok, I'll see you when I see you."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

After they hung up, she places her phone in the cup holder before starting the vehicle. Then a second later her phone vibrated, showing her the address, and once she saw it, she concentrated on her driving without any distractions, just like she was taught.

* * *

10 minutes later

When Bailey made it to her destination, an apartment complex that housed more college students than anything, she got out of the vehicle and locked the door before walking to the front of the building.

After hitting the buzzer to the correct apartment, which got no answer, she was about to text Carly to let her know she was down there, but a couple coming out of the entrance had opened the door, so she smiled politely at them before walking in, then using the stairs until she got to the third floor, and the moment she reached it, she could hear why no one could have heard the buzzer, loud music was playing at the end of the hall, which was where her final destination spot was. She then took a breath before walking toward the door.

It wasn't like she's never been to a party where it didn't involve the 'family', it just wasn't her scene, so she only went to them because of her friends. But under no circumstances would she ever do anything that she didn't feel comfortable doing, which they knew and respected that.

Once she made it to the door, she knew there was no point in knocking since she doubt anyone would hear her anyways, so she just opened it, and when she walked in she saw, besides the many people in their late teens to mid-twenties, was a spacious loft with stairs that went to the only bedroom.

After she closed the door, she started walking around the open area while looking out for any of her friends, and when she didn't see any of them, she thought she would be safe over by the snack/drink table that was set up, so she headed in that direction, which was close to the windows at the other side of the room.

As she stopped at the table, a guy in his early twenties was standing there with a plastic red cup in his hand, then he smiled at her as he handed it to her, speaking loudly so she could hear him. "You want a drink!?"

Bailey looked over at him with a small smile and a shake of her head. "No thank you!"

She wasn't born yesterday, she knew that cup could hold more than punch in it.

He smiled with his brown eyes sparkling, which she would admit for a second that it was very charming but not enough to stir any feelings through her, then asked. "You sure? You don't know what you are missing."

Before she could reply, another guy walked up to them from her right side. "I believe she said no."

Bailey turned her head and saw the other guy who spoke. He looked to be about a couple of years older than her, about 5'10 with shaggy, but well groomed, blond hair, slim build, clean-shaven, and when his eyes reached hers, she noticed they were green.

As they gave each other a smile, the other guy who had asked Bailey if she wanted a drink, just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

When it was just Bailey and the other guy, she replied with the smile still on her face. "Thank you."

He waved it off before reaching for an unopened water bottle on the table, and handed it to her. "This is probably more your speed."

Bailey chuckled as she nodded while taking it from him. "I'm sure it didn't take you very long to figure that one out."

He smirked. "Well, you did kind of had that look of 'what am I doing here' on your face, so I figured this really isn't your scene."

Bailey was impressed, and she had to admit was a little smitten by this guy, but she mentally shook her head the moment that thought came into her mind as she nodded. "Right again."

He smiled, and was about to speak again, but was interrupted when a blond woman about his age walked up to him, ignoring Bailey completely while warping her arms around the guy. "Come on baby, how about a dance?"

The guy nodded with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sure." She released him with a smile, and started walking toward the middle of the room.

He looked at Bailey before speaking with another smile. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Bailey nodded. "You too."

A few seconds after he had walked away, Bailey heard Lindsey's voice. "Who was that?"

Bailey jumped at the sudden voice before looking to the left of her, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Lindsey smiled while replying. "Looked cute."

Bailey shrugged her shoulders again as she looked down at her water bottle. "Sure, if you think so."

Yeah, she may have been smitten a little by the guy, but that's all she felt at the moment.

Lindsey placed her hand on her friend's shoulder as she replied. "Come on Bay, isn't it time for you to actually look at another guy."

Bailey sighed as she looked at her best friend. "It isn't like I turn my head away every time a guy walks by, and it isn't like I can make myself feel something that isn't there, or stop what I do feel."

Lindsey nodded with as she removed her hand. "I hear you. I'm sorry."

Bailey then raised an eyebrow. "Besides, can't I say the same towards you?"

After a lot of consideration, her and Blake decided to split before he left for NYU last year.  
It was very heartbreaking to say goodbye, and they both hoped, even though neither one had said it out-loud, that they'll meet again someday. But right now their lives were going in different directions, so they felt it had to be this way.

When Bailey saw Lindsey sigh, she places her hand on her shoulder this time. "I'm sorry too, I know how much you still miss him."

Lindsey nodded. "I do, and I know I need to move on, but I can't right now."

Bailey shook her head with a reassuring smile. "Then you go at your own pace, Linds. Don't let any one rush you."

Lindsey nodded with a smile. "And the same for you. Besides, we have plenty of time to worry about that."

Bailey chuckled with a nod. "You got it."

After another smile, the girls walked away from the table to see if they could find their other three friends so they could enjoy this time together before Bailey started her new life as a college student.

* * *

When Bailey walked into the house later that night, she saw her mother on the couch with her feet on the coffee table with the laptop in her lap, then she smiled when Sara looked over toward her and spoke. "Your dad is on the computer, you want to say hi."

Bailey nodded, and after shutting the door, she walked over to the couch before sitting down next to her mother, she then smiled a little bigger at her dad on the computer screen. "Hi dad."

Grissom smiled back. "Hi sweetheart. How was the party?"

"It was nice, just a time for us girls to get together before school starts again for me."

Her parents nodded as Grissom asked with a raised eyebrow. "And I'm guessing guys were involved in this party as well."

Bailey chuckled with a nod. "Yes dad." Then she spoke in a more serious tone. "And as you can see I'm safe and sound, nothing to worry about." Both Sara and Grissom smiled with nods as Bailey continued, changing the subject. "I'll talk to you later this weekend, so you and mom can have this time. I miss and love you dad, bye."

"I love you too, sweetheart, talk to you later."

After Bailey gave him one more smile, she kissed her mother on the cheek before saying their love yous and goodnights, then she got up from the couch and walked toward the stairs before walking up them so she could go to her room.

When their daughter was out of the room, Grissom smiled at his wife. "See, nothing to worry about." Sara sighed as Grissom continued with his smile dimming a little. "I know, honey. But we can't lock her up and keep her from living her life, and she's got a good head on her shoulders, I trust that she'll make the right decisions."

Sara nodded with a small smile since he said the same thing she was thinking earlier. "I know." Then she smirked. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying. As her mother, I have a right to."

He chuckled with a nod. "Yes, dear." Then he sighed. "I miss and love you."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "I miss and love you too. I wish you were here for our anniversary."

She spent her birthday 2 days ago with him through a computer screen, which didn't upset her too much, even though she saw that it was hurting him not being here. But, she was going to be a sadder that he wouldn't be here in person to celebrate their 4th wedding anniversary.

Grissom paused for a second before replying. "I know honey. You know I would be there if I could."

Sara nodded as she cleared her throat. "I know babe. I'm sorry if I'm making it harder on you. And as long as we at least get to talk together like this, really I'll be fine." Then she moved closer to the computer and whispered with a smirk. "And I guess there isn't a law that says we can't make it up on another date."

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "You bet, honey. I'll look forward to it."

Sara chuckled with a nod, and after they smiled one more time, they continued to talk for a few hours before Sara had to get ready for work.

* * *

AN: Grissom has a surprise for Sara, find out what it is next chapter. Please review.

*Also, I want to reassure anybody who was wondering, as long as I have the ideas and the readers still supporting me, I'll continue posting stories.*


	6. Surprise

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the continued support, I appreciate it. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Surprise

5 days later

Shift had been really slow tonight that it felt like the fours hours that had passed Sara felt a lot longer than that. She had been in the office she shared with the guys doing paperwork, and she had just closed the file before placing it on the small stack to the right of her when her phone started to vibrate at her hip, so she dropped her pen on her desk, and unclipped her phone before answering it without looking at who was calling her. "Sidle-Grissom."

Since it was work hours, she thought she would use her work name.

Sara's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the voice on the other end of the phone. "Hello Mrs. Sidle-Grissom, how are you tonight?"

She then smiled brightly. "I'm fine, but it's a little slow." Before he could respond, she wrinkle her brows in confusion as she asked. "Aren't you suppose to be teaching right now?"

He smirked. "I'm a little late, aren't I? I guess they'll have to start class without me today."

Even more confused, she asked. "What's going on?"

When she heard his voice next, she didn't only hear it on the phone but in the same room as her, which was why she turned her head immediately in the direction she heard it from. "Well, you see today is special for me and my wife, and I couldn't let it pass us by without sharing it with her."

Sara sat there speechless with her phone still to her ear while starring at her husband with her mouth slightly opened. She couldn't believe he was standing in her doorway.

Grissom smiled as he hung up his phone before he placed it in his pocket, then spoke as casual as ever. "Hi honey."

When she could finally move, she tossed her phone on her desk as she moved her chair back, then she got up and started running toward him, even though he wasn't standing very far from her. Then the moment she was near him, she practically slammed her body against his as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

He smiled wider as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, if that was even possible, while whispering. "I missed you too, honey." She continued to hold on to him as tight as she could while her tears started to come out of her eyes.

For about five minutes, and while he ran a hand up and down her back, he kept kissing her temple and whispering his love for her in her ear until she calmed down.

Once she was calm enough so she could actually talk, she pulled back from his arms, but keeping her arms around his neck since she wasn't ready to let him go just yet, then as he removed one of his arms from around her waist to wipe her tears away from her cheek, she asked. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled with love shinning in his eyes. "Like I said on the phone, I wouldn't have missed one of the most special/important days of my life." Then he continued, this time a little shyly. "Not that your birthday isn't important to me, but..."

Sara smiled as she placed her finger to his lips to stop him, then she replied while cupping his bearded cheek. "I understand babe. If you had to make a choice, I'm glad you picked this one, I'm not complaining." He nodded with the loving smile back on his face as she continued with a little shock. "How long have you had this planned?"

He kissed her cheek before he pulled back to look in her eyes again. "Oh, I knew I was coming the moment you told me you were coming back here. So, they already knew what the deal was the first day of school." She was about to speak, but he continued with a smirk before she could get the words out. "And, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise, so surprise."

She chuckled as she shook her head before replying. "You and your surprises." Now it was her turn to continue with love in her eyes before he could reply to that. "But I love them." She started to lean towards him, eyeing his lips as she whispered. "But as much as I love your surprises, I love you more."

He couldn't reply because her lips were finally on his, and after weeks of them being denied this, their kisses became deep pretty quickly. But before they went overboard and completely forgot where they were, they slowly pulled back before they placed their foreheads together.

He then whispered with his eyes closed. "I love you too, honey."

After a few more minutes, she pulled back to look into his eyes again as she asked. "How long are you here for?"

He smiled that smile she loved as he replied. "I leave on Monday morning."

Counting today that's five whole days with her husband. Of course she knew she'll have to share with the kids, but she'll take it. She'll take whatever time she could get with him.

She smiled with a nod, and after just a peck on the lips this time, she gets back into his arms for another hug.

This time their moment was interrupted by another voice. "I'm glad..."

He trails off as he saw Sara's arms around a man, and when Grissom turned around, Nick's face lit up. "Grissom, hey man!"

Before Grissom could speak and Sara barley releasing her husband in time, Nick had walked up to him before bringing the older man into a surprising hug, making Grissom and Sara laugh.

When they pulled back, Nick continued. "I see you came back for your anniversary?"

Grissom smiled as he placed his arm around Sara's shoulders. "Of course. I wouldn't have missed it, Nicky."

Nick nodded with another smile, and it wasn't only because of what Grissom said or that his ex-boss/mentor was here, it was because since Sara's been back this was the first time he's seen her look so happy; like she was complete and everything was perfect for her in that moment, so that made him happy for her.

Their moment was once again interrupted, this time by Catherine. "Sara..."

She also trails off, then smiled as she walked right up to Grissom. "Gil!" Sara released her husband again just before Catherine brought him into her arms for a warm hug, which was reciprocated.

When they pulled back, Catherine smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

Grissom nodded with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulders a second time, wanting to have her near him as much as he could. "Likewise Cath."

After another nod and smile, Catherine's attention turned to Sara. "As much as I would love to kick you out so you can spend time with your husband." She handed out an assignment sheet to her. "I have a new case for you."

Sara nodded in understanding as she grabbed it. "I understand, just as long as I get..."

Catherine cuts her off with a nod and smile. "You'll have next shift off. We'll call someone from days or swing to help, don't worry."

Since she thought her husband wasn't going to be here, she was scheduled to work on their anniversary. But now that he was, things will definitely have to be moved around.

Sara nodded with a smile before she kissed Grissom's cheek, then he looked into her eyes, speaking softly with love. "Be safe. I'll see you at home, and I love you."

She smiled with another nod. "I will. Yes, you will, and I love you too."

After one more long look at her husband, she finally stepped away from him and turned to her desk to grab her phone, then she walked out of the room, but not before looking at him one more time.

When it was just Catherine, Grissom and Nick in the room, Nick spoke toward the other man. "She really misses you."

Grissom nodded with a sigh. "I know. And it isn't like it has been a picnic for me either." He paused before finishing a little sadly. "Least she has the kids to keep her company when she's not working."

They looked at him with sympathy and understanding. Even though they knew how much Sara had missed Grissom, least she had the kids around her, so she wasn't completely alone.

Wanting to bypass this moment, Catherine cleared her throat before asking. "I know you'll want to spend as much time with your wife and kids while you are here, but hopefully we can squeeze a group meal sometime before you leave?"

Thankful for the change of subject, which he didn't mean to say that last part out-loud, Grissom nodded with a smile. "That would be great, we'll talk about it more when we have time. I should let you get back to work."

Catherine nodded, and after one more hug toward Grissom, and a shared smile with her husband, she walked out of the room, leaving the guys there. But only for a few seconds because after a handshake, Grissom started walking toward the office door. Before he walked out of the room though, he turned around to look at the younger man again. "Nick." Nick stopped at his desk before looking toward him as he continued with a smile. "Thank you for looking after her."

Nick smiled with a nod. "There could be more than one 'her' you are referring too, so my answer is the same for all of them, which is, always. I love them." He paused before finishing with a bigger smile. "Of course all in different ways, but you know what I mean."

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "See you later, Nicky."

After he nodded one more time, Grissom finally turned and left the room.

* * *

Hours later

When Grissom had made it home, he placed his bags by the door, and even though his heart was aching to see the kids, he didn't want to wake them late at night, so playing it safe, he laid down on the couch, and fell asleep not long after.

Then the next thing he knew it was morning and he heard a scream, so he opened his eyes widely while he sat up on the couch with a worried look on his face as his heart started racing, then he turned his head to see Bailey standing on the last step of the stairs looking at him wide-eyed with her hand up to her mouth, afraid her scream had woken up the twins.

He gave her a little smile before his tone was just as casual as it was with Sara while his heart rate went back down to normal. "What?"

She chuckled as she stepped onto the living room floor before running the short distance to her father, who had stood up from the couch, right before she practically jumped into his arms.

"What do you mean, What!?" They both chuckled as she continued while holding onto her father. "I just wasn't expecting to see my dad on the couch when I came down the stairs this morning."

After they pulled back, Grissom cupped his daughter's cheek. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise."

She smiled with a nod. "Well, it is that." Then she smirked. "And I guess I don't have to ask why you picked now to come for a visit." His face beamed while shaking his head as she continued after another small chuckle. "Mom is going to flip when she sees you."

He nodded as he removed his hand from her cheek. "She did."

She chuckled again. "Of course you went and saw her first." After another nod from him, she cleared her throat before asking. "How long are you here for?"

"I leave Monday morning."

Before she could say anything, they hear Megan upstairs. "Sissy! Sissy!"

They both look up before Bailey looked at her father with a smile, although she felt bad that she woke her up earlier than what she was use too. "Why don't you go calm her down."

Grissom nodded as they removed their arms from one another, then after patting her on the shoulder, he started walking up the stairs, practically taking them two at a time so he could get to his youngest girl faster.

Once he got to Megan's room, he opened the cracked door wider, and saw Megan standing up in her crib. Then the moment her brown eyes locked on the blue eyes of her father, she let out a happy squeal as she held up one of her arms so she didn't lose her balance. "Dada! Dada!" Grissom smiled brightly as he walked over towards her before picking her up the moment he could reach her.

They held each other tightly as she asked. "Home? Dada."

He kissed her brown hair as he sighed in content. "For now, ladybug."

She just nodded, and after a few minutes of just holding one another, he pulled her back so he could look at the face that reminded him so much of Sara. "I've missed you."

She smiled. "Me miss you too."

He chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She leans forward so she could wrap her small arms around her father's neck again. "love you too."

He sighed in content again, happy to be home.

He knew it was going to be hard going back to Paris once he's been here, but he needed to see them in person. He just couldn't go three months without holding and kissing his family, so when he knew he had chance on being here, he was going to take it.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Arthur woke up, and the scene between father and son pretty much went the same way as his moment with his youngest daughter. Then about 45 minutes later, and while Grissom and the kids were in the kitchen, Sara had opened the front door and stepped in the house, then as she was closing the door, she heard her family talking in the kitchen before hearing them laughing, which warmed her heart even more.

She took a breath as she placed her keys on the small table by the door, then after slipping off her jacket and placing that and her shoulder bag on the couch, she headed toward the kitchen before stopping in the doorway, where she saw her oldest daughter holding her youngest one while her husband was holding their son as they were sitting at the kitchen table with breakfast items in the middle of it.

Bailey saw her mother first, and she smiled at her. "We made breakfast, hope you are hungry."

Sara smiled with a nod as she walked further in the room. "I actually am."

As she got closer to the table, Grissom stood up from his seat, not only to be polite but to also give her a short kiss, which made the younger kids giggle and Bailey smile.

Then after they sat down, the now completed family continued to talk and laugh though their meal, enjoying every moment, especially Sara and Grissom, who were also going to hold on to this and the many other moments they would be sharing the next five days.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the surprise. Sara and Grissom celebrate their anniversary next chapter. Please review.


	7. Happy 4th Anniversary

AN: Warning: Implied Adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Happy 4th Anniversary

After school

After Bailey closed the door to the vehicle, she grabbed her phone from her bag before texting Lindsey.

'We still meeting?'

'Of course, usual place'

She smiled as she sent her reply. 'Ok, I'm leaving school right now. I'll be there soon.' Then she placed her phone in the cup holder before starting the vehicle so she could leave campus.

After she parked in the parking lot of the diner 10 minutes later, she grabbed her phone, opened the door, got out, and locked up before heading inside, where she saw Lindsey at the counter.

They smiled at each other as Bailey walked up to her, then after they greeted one another, they ordered and bought two slushy's before grabbing their drinks and going over to the middle booth by the window so they could enjoy them and their time together, which have been a little short lately with both of their busy schedules.

Once they were done, they threw away their trash before walking toward the exit, and they had just taken a few steps out when they both heard a male's voice behind them. "Hey! Blue eyes."

They both turned around before Bailey smiled a little at the guy in front of her, the same one she had talked to briefly at the party she went to a few days go. "Hi...I uh...I don't know your name."

He chuckled before smiling. "Tom Richardson, and you are?"

She cleared her throat before responding. "Bailey Grissom." Then she pointed to Lindsey. "And this is Lindsey Willows."

He did the polite thing and looked at Lindsey when they did their greeting, but his eyes immediately went back to Bailey once they were done, before asking after a short pause. "So, you doing anything tonight?"

She nodded without hesitation. "Yes. I'm watching my siblings so my parents could celebrate their anniversary."

He nodded in understanding before asking. "What about this Saturday?"

She took a breath before asking with a raised eyebrow. "What about the woman I saw you at the party with?"

He gave her a smile in understanding before replying with a shrug. "We decided to see other people, it just wasn't working out with us."

She paused for a second before nodding. "Well, I'm free then. But you would have to meet my parents."

He smiled again with a nod. "Alright. If that's what it takes to take you out, I don't mind."

After they exchanged numbers, Tom walked toward the door of the diner to go in while Bailey watched him, feeling the same as the night she had met him, which was smitten but nothing groundbreaking.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Lindsey placed her hand on her shoulder. "You sure you are ready?"

Bailey took a breath as she looked at her best friend. "I'm nervous for a lot of different reasons, but what else am I suppose to do? I need to find a way to move forward, I can't stay stuck forever." Lindsey nodded in understanding before Bailey continued after a sigh. "Besides, it's just one date. I think...well, I hope, I can handle it."

Lindsey nodded with a smile. "Alright, and at anytime you want out or need somebody, just call me and I'll be there."

Bailey nodded with a smile, then after a hug, they said goodbye before going their separate ways.

* * *

Later that night

While Sara was getting Arthur ready in his room, Grissom was getting Megan ready in hers, and after putting on her light jacket, she asked. "Daddy come too?"

He smiled as he picked her up from the changing table and held her at his hip. "You are going to spend time with your sister and brother over at Uncle Nick and Aunt Catherine's house. You want to see Emmitt and Lindsey, don't you?"

While Sara and Grissom were staying home so they could enjoy the evening just the two of them, Bailey was taking the twins over to see the Stokes family for the evening.

Megan frowned while shaking her head before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "No! Me want Daddy."

She knew she got to see Emmitt and Lindsey as much as she wanted, but not her daddy. She didn't understand why that had changed from before; all she knew was that he was here now and she wanted to spend time with him, not them.

Grissom took a breath as his heart broke a little, then he kissed her temple before whispering in a soft voice. "Ladybug, I promise that after tonight we'll spend a lot more time together. But now is mommy and daddy's time." After he kissed her temple again, he pulled her back so he could look into her shinning brown eyes as he gave her a little smile. "I'll tell you what, most of tomorrow can just be me and you. How would you like that?"

She paused for a second, getting a concentrated look on her face like she was really thinking about it, which made Grissom smile a little bigger since she looked even more like her mother, then she finally nodded with a smile. "Ok, daddy." She wraps her arm around his neck again, not as tightly, as she finished. "I love you."

He kissed her temple a third time before whispering in her hair. "And love you, so much." He pulled back a second later. "Alright, let's get you downstairs." She nodded as he walked over to the rocking chair to grab her day bag before walking out of the room.

Sara and Grissom helped Bailey put the twins in the vehicle she was using a few minutes later before they kissed her and watched her pull out of the driveway with heavy hearts since their kids were going to be away from them, but they were also looking forward to spending this time alone.

After they walked back inside the house, Sara went upstairs to change while Grissom walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Then once she came back downstairs in a nice light pant suit, they switched roles so he could change into something nice, a buttoned down blue shirt that Sara loves him in, and black slacks.

When dinner was ready, a nice Italian dish, they moved their food to the dinning room table, where there was two candles lit. Then after sitting down next to one another, Grissom tilted his wine glass toward his wife before replying with a smile and love in his eyes. "To my beautiful wife, and to four of the best years of my life. Happy Anniversary, honey."

Sara smiled, and as they clinked glasses, she replied with love in her eyes too. "To my wonderful husband, and to making every one of my dreams come true, even the ones I didn't know I wanted until they happened. Happy 4th Anniversary, babe."

After they took a sip, they set their glasses down on the table before they started eating, while enjoying and savoring every bite, word, look, laugh, and smile.

When they were done and the dishes were in the dishwasher, Grissom took her hand before walking them upstairs, leading her to their room so they could continue their evening.

* * *

Hours later

While they were wrapped under the covers, his arm was around her shoulders as her head was laying on his bare chest, hearing the soothing beating of his heart, something she missed almost as much as being in his arms like this.

It had been silent for awhile now, so after he kissed her head, and as he ran his left hand up and down her bare arm, he asked softly. "You ok? You seem quiet."

As she felt his wedding ring against her skin, she sighed in content before she nodded with a smile. "I'm wonderful. I just wanted to savior this moment, like everything else tonight and all the days that you here for, for as long as possible."

She felt him exhale, but before he could open his mouth to speak, she did it first while lightly squeezing the fingers he had on her arm. "Don't apologize Griss, you've done enough of that.  
Like I said before I left Paris, you had to do what you had to do." She lifted her head up and looked at him so her lips were near his, then she whispered with a slight smile. "Besides, this is definitely not the time to be talking about this. This is a time for celebration."

He smiled in return as he cupped her cheek with his right hand, then brought her closer to him as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek before their lips touched softly and tenderly, which she felt all the way down to her toes, and only him can make her feel like that; I didn't even matter if it was a simple kiss or the slightest touch.

When they pulled back, he whispered as he placed his forehead to hers while closing his eyes. "You are definitely right." She smirked as he took a breath before whispering again. "I love you so much Sara, you have to know that."

She removed her forehead from his only to kiss it before whispering against his skin while his eyes remained closed. "I know you do. I don't doubt it, and I never will. And I love you too."

After one more kiss to his forehead, she pulled back again so they could look into each other's eyes, then after cupping her cheek a second time, he pulled her closer to him until their lips touched again, igniting their passion a few seconds later, but wanting to take things slowly so they could once again savior each second of their shared love.

* * *

AN: Hope it was alright. Bailey will go on her date. How will it go? And how will the parents take this? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	8. Date Night

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter with a father/daughter moment, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Date Night

2 days later

After Sara had a nice long nap after she got off shift that morning, the whole family spent the rest of the day together, mostly at the park, and it was a day filled with so much happiness and laughter that no one thought about what will happen Monday morning.

Now hours later they were all back home, and while Bailey was upstairs, the twins were in their playpen in the living room, and Sara and Grissom were on the couch. Sara was sitting up at one end so her back was against the arm of the couch, reading, while her feet was in her husband's lap as he was sitting up at the other end so his back was against the cushions, also reading; or at least trying to. His mind couldn't quite calm down enough to actually concentrate on the words, so he's been on the same page for the last 5 minutes, which Sara couldn't help but bring up with a smirk.

"How are you doing over there?"

He took a breath as he looked over at his wife, seeing the smirk on her face "I guess not as well as you are." He turned his head to look down at his book again before shaking his head and closing it a few seconds later, knowing there was really no point. He then placed the book and his glasses on the end table as Sara removed her feet from his lap and placed her book on the other end table before moving towards him.

Once she was settled next to him, she slipped her fingers through his, and squeezed his hand as they looked at each other, before she spoke very sincerely. "Believe me, I'm just as nervous as you are. But we knew this was going to eventually happen, and it isn't like we can lock her up and keep everybody out. We just have to trust that this time it will be different for her, and not judge every man that comes into her life because of what happened with any another. She obviously feels like she's ready to try to get out there, so I'm trying to stay as positive as I can about this."

After what happened to their daughter after her senior year winter formal dance, they were very cautious when it came to men being near her, which Bailey had felt the same, at least when it came to being alone with them. Not to mention she hadn't really been actively searching for anyone new since she still had feelings for a certain someone else, so when she had informed her parents she was going out with someone she had just met, they put on a brave face and told her that they supported her, but that didn't stop them from being nervous of what could happen.

Sara spoke again, breaking the silence that had washed over them while they were in their own thoughts. "Besides, if I would have stopped dating after a few bad apples, I wouldn't be married to you right now." He turned his head to look at her as her eyes were sparkling. "And choosing to be with you, is, was, and always will be the best decision I have ever made in my life."  
Grissom gave her a little smile as she leaned toward him to kiss his clean-shaven cheek before placing her forehead against the side of his head. "So, let's just continue to let her see our supportive side since that's what she's going to need tonight, and not the worried side, because it will only make her more nervous than she probably already is."

He squeezed her hand with a short sigh before he whispered. "I hear you, honey. Thank you."

She always seemed to have a way to calm him down, whether it was with her words, touch, or kiss.

She removed her head from his, and cupped his cheek before bringing his face towards hers, then after a small peck on the lips, they place their foreheads together as she replied with a smile. "Anytime babe."

As they were pulling back from one another a few seconds later, Grissom saw their daughter walking down the stairs, and while she may have only been wearing a light pant suit with a dash of make-up, her beauty still left him speechless.

When she stepped down from the last step, she gave them a little a smile, but before either of her parents could speak, Megan spoke while standing up in her playpen. "Pwetty sissy."

Bailey looked over at her sister with a bigger smile. "Thank you honey."

Megan giggled as their parents stood up, then while they were walking toward her, Grissom cleared his throat before speaking. "I would have to agree with your sister. Very beautiful, sweetheart."

Bailey smiled at her father with a nod. "Thank you."

And while Sara was in agreement, there was a knock at the door. Bailey took a breath before walking toward it, and once she was there and opened it, Tom smiled at her before complimenting her appearance.

She smiled back with a nod. "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." He smiled back before thanking her. She then cleared her throat while turning toward her parents. "Mom, dad, this is Tom Richardson. Tom, these are my parents, Dr. and Mrs. Grissom." As Tom shook their hands, he was very polite and said the right things.

Once the introductions were done and Tom promised to have her back at a decent hour, Bailey said goodbye to her family before walking out of the house with him.

Grissom walked toward the door to watch the couple, and only when the vehicle was out of the driveway did he shut the door, but it was done with a sigh, which was more to the fact that his daughter just went on her first official date.

Sara looked at her husband with sympathy. Of course it was hard on her too, but she knew it was a little harder on him, so she just took his hand before walking them back to the couch, and after they sat down, she cuddled to his side before he kissed her head while holding her to him. Both were hoping she'll have a good time tonight.

* * *

Hours later

Bailey opened the front door after having dinner and going to a movie with Tom, and as she walked in, with the lights dim, she saw her father walking into the living room from the kitchen with a tea cup in his hand.

He stopped the moment his daughter looked at him, then she asked with a raised eyebrow as she was closing the door. "Were you waiting up for me?"

It wasn't that he meant to do it, he just couldn't sleep until he knew she was back home.

He took a breath before speaking sheepishly. "Please, give your old man a little break here.  
My daughter and the dating world is a little..."

He trailed off as she finished while stopping in front of him. "Scary and Nerve-wracking?"

He looked into her eyes before looking down at the hardwood floor. This time she took a breath, then placed her hand on his shoulder. "Believe me I know, and I know that as much as you and mom tried to hide it, you were worried about tonight." He looked in to her eyes again as she continued. "I was too." Next she gave him a reassuring smile. "But it was ok, he was a perfect gentleman."

That made Grissom feel a little better, but he couldn't help but ask after he cleared his throat. "So, you like him enough to see him more than once?"

Bailey removed her hand from her father's shoulder as she replied. "I could see me going out with him again if he asks."

Something about her tone made Grissom raise an eyebrow as he asked. "But?"

Bailey sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, I like him, and I had a good time tonight,  
but something felt missing." She took a breath before finishing. "I mean I realize that I will feel different things with different guys, but it was no near on what I felt for..."

She stops herself before she could finish, but Grissom does it for her. "Sam?"

There were a lot of things she felt she could talk to her father about, which she did. She loved his knowledge range of various subjects, it seemed like he had answers for everything and anything she asked about. But there was one subject that neither one had ever brought up, and that was Sam. She knew how her mother had felt, but she never talked about it with her dad.

She took a breath and shook her head before saying a little hurriedly so she could leave. "But we don't have to talk about that. Maybe I wasn't really ready, or he just isn't right for me." Then as she was making her way to the stairs, she continued. "Goodnight dad."

She stopped after getting to the second step when her father spoke again. "You can talk to me about anything, I hope you know that sweetheart."

She turned around to look at him with a nod. "I know, and we do."

He frowned a little as he finished. "Except him. Why?"

She swallowed before answering softly. "I guess I just feel like I let you down for falling for him, so I thought it would be too hard for you to." Not to mention it was still hard for her to even talk about him, so she didn't want to bring him up. But it just kind of slipped out of her mouth tonight.

There was a short pause before Grissom asked after clearing his throat. "How about a game of chess?"

Even though she was completely confused on the turn of the conversation, which he was known to do sometimes, she nodded and cleared her throat, deciding to just go with it. "Uh, sure."

He gave her a little nod before walking toward the switch so he could turn the light up in the living room before he met his daughter at the chess board.

After placing his tea cup on the TV tray that was next to the chess table, he sat down across from her, then after he moved his first piece, he took a breath before finally speaking. "If people could control who they fall for, I'm sure most of them would do it in a heartbeat for various reasons."  
He couldn't help but smirk a little as he said his next words. "I'm sure there were times,  
even though she won't ever admit it to me, when your mom wished she could have."

Bailey moved her piece before looking at him while he spoke again, this time with a more serious tone. "The point is, you can't control it, and even as smart as you are, knowing what is right and wrong, you are still human who has feelings, which the very strong ones can blindside you in the most unexpected ways and at any point in your life." He continued after clearing his throat. "If anybody can understand that, it would me. So, to fault you, or to be disappointed in you for developing feelings for someone who you 'shouldn't' have, would not only be hypocritical of me, but it would also be saying I wish you weren't human." He then looked at his daughter with all the love he had for her in his eyes. "Which is something I would never want. I love who you are, who you are becoming, and there honestly isn't anything you can't talk to me about, ok? No matter the subject matter. Always remember that."

Bailey sniffled with tears in her eyes before she cleared her throat and nodded, seeing the truth and love in her father's eyes. "Ok, I hear you dad."

He smiled with a nod, then he cleared his throat again before continuing. "Now, as far as tonight is concerned, if you like this new guy, and you feel comfortable enough, you can try going out with him again to see if anything changes. Sometimes when you feel so nervous, that's all you can concentrate on rather than the date itself." He moves another chess piece as he shrugged his shoulders. "Something to think about anyways."

Bailey smirked a little. "And that couldn't have been easy for you to say."

He then gave her a soft smile. "Seeing your daughter grow is an amazing and wonderful thing, but like I said earlier, when they get into the dating world it can be..."

Bailey cuts him off with a smile. "Scary and Nerve-wracking?" Grissom chuckled with a nod as he moved another piece.

Once she moved another one of hers, she continued. "I'll keep the second date in mind. I think you're right, I was pretty nervous."

"I Just want you to be happy and safe."

Bailey nodded, then started to smile again but a yawn stopped it. When she was done, she asked. "You know what? Can we finish this game tomorrow, or some other time before you leave? I'm kind of tired."

"Of course, sweetheart."

She pulled her chair back and got up before she walked to her father's side, and after kissing his cheek, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He placed his hand over her hand as he replied. "I love you too."

She continued a second later. "And another thing, I don't think of you as my old man, you are just my dad."

Grissom smiled. "Thank you for the kind words, sweetheart. Sleep tight."

After one more kiss on his cheek, she pulled back as she removed her arms. "You too."

They shared one more smile and nod before Bailey headed for the stairs so she could go up them, while Grissom watched her for as long as he could, happy to have these moments with her.

What he said about her talking to him about anything, he meant it, no matter how he would feel about the subject, because he never wanted her to feel like she can't talk to him, or feel she had to hide things from him. Now, it was just a matter of getting use to her dating.

He took a breath and shook his head from those thoughts before getting up from his seat so he could clean up, lock up and go to bed, where he'll be alone tonight since Sara was at work, but was still happy to be here, and will treasure these last few days.

* * *

AN: Grissom leaves, and find out why Sara becomes suspicious of Tom next chapter. Please review.


	9. A Suspicious Turn

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Suspicious Turn

3 days later

Before they knew it the rest of their family time was coming to an end, and it was time to take Grissom to the airport.

After an emotional goodbye scene between father and the kids, Bailey took her sibling's hands and walked them away from their parents so they could have a few minutes alone.

Grissom looked at his kids over Sara's shoulder, and even though he was holding onto his emotions pretty well, Sara could see him letting them out once they parted, which if she hadn't had the kids with her, she probably would be too. But she knew she had be strong for them.

She took a breath as she cupped his cheek, making him look into her eyes before both of them were showing everything they needed to know once they were connected. "Have a safe flight, and let me know when you land."

He gave her a little smile as he placed his hand top of hers. "Of course." He took a breath as he took her hand off his cheek, then after kissing her palm, he spoke softly. "I love you and I'll miss you."

She stepped closer to him, whispering. "I love you and I'll miss you too."

Their lips touched next, and it became passionate, which was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared in public. But at this point they didn't care because this kiss had to last them until they saw one another again, and besides the long months wait until he's back for good, they didn't know when that would be.

After the last peck was made, he pulled back breathlessly before placing his lips on her forehead while closing his eyes as they held one another.

When the last call for boarding was made, he took one more breath and did another light kiss to her forehead before pulling back to look into her eyes again. He then gave her a little smile as he whispered. "I'll see you later."

Sara swallowed the emotion before nodding with a small smile of her own. "Yeah, you will."

One more kiss later, he finally pulled back, and after grabbing his carry-on bag from the airport floor, he signed 'Love you' to his family, which they all signed it back with smiles. Then after one more smile between Sara and Grissom, he turned and walked away while everybody's hearts became heavy with every step he took toward the plane.

The family walked out of the airport not long after, and once they were in the vehicle ready to go, Sara drove to the UNLV campus to drop off Bailey since she didn't feel like driving today.

After stopping the vehicle on campus, Sara looked over at her oldest daughter with a smile. "So, do I need to call Crystal to watch the twins tonight, or..."

When they had moved back to Vegas, Sara got in touch with the twin's old sitter, and she told them any time they needed her, she'll be there. But, so far with Bailey old enough to help even more than before, and was willing to do it, they hadn't needed her very much.

Bailey cuts her off. "I'll be home." As Sara nodded with a smile, Bailey looked toward the backseat, and smiled at her siblings. "I love you guys, be good for mom today, ok?"

The twins smiled before speaking at the same time. "We will." Then they looked at each other and started laughing, making Sara and Bailey laugh.

When they calmed down, Bailey looked at her mother again. "Thanks for the ride."

Sara gave her another nod and smile. "Anytime, sweetie, enjoy your day."

After Bailey nodded, and another round of love yous were said, she finally got out with her brown shoulder bag and books.

Sara watched her walked away for a few seconds before laughing caught her attention from her opened window, so she looked toward the parking lot and saw Tom Richardson talking and laughing with another woman, who was average height and build with curly brown hair.

She didn't know what the nature of her daughter and his relationship was, and it wasn't like she was seeing him and this other woman making out or anything, so she didn't think much of it what she was seeing at the time.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Arthur ask from the backseat. "Park now, momma?"

Sara smiled as she nodded. "Alright, I'm going."

She had promised the twins that she would take them to the park, so it would distract them from the sadness of saying bye to their father today.

They shouted 'yeah' as Sara started to drive again with the smile still on her face, happy to make her kids happy despite watching the key member of their family leave today. She was just glad this situation wasn't forever.

* * *

Later that night

Even after working as a CSI for over 10 years now she should never be surprised where a case could lead her to. But it somehow did when she ended up standing in front of Tom Richardson's apartment later that night.

It wasn't the physical evidence that brought her here, she didn't have proof that it was even him. But it was the fact that tonight's victim, which had the same MO but the first UNLV student,  
as the on-going case that's been bugging her since she first got it, was the same woman she had seen with him earlier that day.

Now she knew that didn't automatically make him the killer, but she did see him with her, and it was her job to ask questions, so she took a breath before knocking on his door.

A few seconds later the door opened, and the 20 year old came into her view with his hair a little damp, indicating he had taken a shower recently. He was also shirtless with sweatpants on, showing off his slim, but athletic build, and he had a polite smile on his face the moment he saw her. "Hello Mrs. Grissom. This is a surprise, what can I do for you?"

Seeing the CSI vest on, he had a feeling this was more in a professional capacity than a personal one.

"I would like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind?" After he nodded, she pulled out an ID photo from the file she was holding before asking him while she handed the picture to him. "Do you know this woman?"

After he took the picture from her hands, Sara watched him intently, not wanting to miss any wrong move just incase she caught him in a lie.

He immediately nodded as he looked into her eyes. "Yes, this is Melissa Crane. I have one class with her. In fact, we are in a study group together." As he handed the picture back to her, he asked in a concerned tone, which Sara wasn't sure if it was sincere or acting, either way it was good. "Why, is she..."

He trails off as Sara does a short nod. "I'm afraid so."

He took a breath and shook his head, then replied. "Wow. Then you might want to get a hold of Paul Reid."

"And he is?"

"Her boyfriend."

She did notice a few pictures of a boy in Melissa's apartment, and since she had grabbed one of them, she showed Tom, which he confirmed that was him with a head nod.

Sara took a second before continuing. "I saw you with her this morning when I was dropping Bailey off. Was that the last time you saw Melissa?"

He took a moment to think for a second, then he cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah. We walked to class together, and I hadn't seen her the rest of the day. She did say that her and Paul were celebrating their one year anniversary of their first date tonight." He paused then asked with a concern tone. "Do you think he had something to do with this?"

Sara shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I can't discuss an on-going case."

"Understand."

She nodded before asking. "Is there anybody else that you can think of that might want to hurt Melissa?"

He shook his head. "No, or at least I'm not sure. We didn't really hang out that much, except when the group got together, and walking to class a few times."

Sara nodded again before getting the names of the other group members, then she pulled a CSI card out of her pocket and handed it to him. "If you can think of anything that could be helpful, don't hesitate to call."

He did his charming smile as he took the card from her fingers. "You got it Mrs. Grissom."

After Sara nodded one more time, she bid him goodnight before turning and walking away, which she had only taken a few steps before Tom spoke again, this time saying something personal. "You know Mrs. Grissom, I hope it isn't out of line for me to say this now. But you have a very beautiful daughter."

She stopped and turned around to look at the young man, but before she could reply, he gave her another smile before finishing in a very confident tone, which to her it was almost too confident. "I guess I will be seeing you. You know, when I take your daughter out again. Have a goodnight, Mrs. Grissom." Then after one more smile, he stepped back into his apartment and closed the door.

The minute she heard the door click shut, she didn't know where it came from but a very unpleasant shiver ran down her spine and an uncomfortable feeling rested in her stomach while she took a breath and thought. 'And you Tom, just got on my radar, so you better watch yourself' Then she turned and walked away.

Now she still didn't know if he had anything to do with Melissa's, or any of the other college women's deaths, yet, and she couldn't prove it. But her gut was stirring and her instincts were in high gear after his comment, which again he could have meant that as just a nice compliment.

She just knew though that when those two things, combined with the mother instinct part of her on wanting to protect her children, she was more right than wrong on her feelings. If only she had more on him.

* * *

After interviewing Paul Reid

As Nick and Sara walked out of the integration room after talking and collecting a DNA sample from Paul Reid, Nick looked over at Sara. "What do you think?"

She doesn't hesitate. "His sadness and anger seemed very real, so I don't think he did this."

Besides, he had told them that they had to cut the evening short so nothing physical had happened after he walked her to her apartment door. But just to rule him out as a suspect, he gave them their DNA since he had nothing to hide.

Nick nodded in agreement before asking. "Do you still like Tom for it all?"

Sara needed to talk to someone on what she thought, so she talked to Nick about it.

"I don't know. I obviously don't have the proof right now, or else he would be here. But after that last thing he said to me, or the feeling I got from it, something just wasn't right." Sara sighed before continuing. "Or I could just be listening to my over protectiveness of not wanting my daughter's heart to get broken."

Nick smiled as they walked into the lab. "Most of the times those instincts are more right than any others you might have."

Sara just nodded in agreement with a smile as they walked into the DNA lab. Just like she thought earlier, either way though he was on her radar.

* * *

After shift

Sara was in the kitchen taking a sip of her coffee when Bailey walked in. "How was your shift mom?" Sara just sighed in response, and her daughter seemed to understand. "Another dead end on your on-going one?" Sara just nodded, this time her look changed to sadness as she looked down at her coffee cup while Bailey walked over to the table. Then she placed her hand on her mother's shoulder to comfort her. "You'll get him mom, I have faith in you."

After another sigh, she finally spoke as she looked up at her. "Yeah, but how many more have to loose their lives before I do?" When Bailey's look change to sympathy, Sara shook her head and gave her a little smile. "I'm sorry. It isn't your problem."

Bailey shook her head. "But it will be when I become a CSI, right? I mean I'm not going to solve every case right off the bat."

Sara sighed again as she shook her head. "Unfortunately, no matter how much you want to, you won't."

"And that just makes solving the case all the more sweeter when you do. Especially when you get to see the peace in the families faces when justice is finally served "

Sara gave her a soft smile before replying. "You are definitely a CSI at heart, honey."

Bailey sighed as she removed her hand from her mother before walking over to the coffee pot that was sitting on the counter next to the stove. "The only thing missing to join the team right now is my lack of degree and experience."

Sara watched her pull a coffee mug out of the cupboard while asking. "Do you regret your choice on taking a year off?"

She chuckled and shook her head before replying while pouring. "Are kidding? I got to live in Paris for a year. How many people who has that dream could actually say that?" After Sara chuckled with a nod, she continued as she looked over at her mother. "And I got spend time with my family, particularly my parents, longer than a few hours in the evening. So no, I don't regret the year I took off. I actually think I needed it as much as you guys did."

As Bailey was adding the sugar, Sara spoke again after taking and swallowing another sip of her coffee. "It was hard on you living with two CSI's, wasn't it?"

Once Bailey was done, she walked toward the table and sat down across from her mother. "It was something I definitely had to get use to, especially with how your schedules could get sometimes." At Sara's nod, Bailey smiled as she finished. "But I'm glad I did. It actually helped me realize on what I want to do with my life. Besides, I would have never asked either of you to change your jobs for me, you two were doing what you guys loved, and were meant to do."

Sara then smirked, remembering something Bailey had said when they had their first real dinner as a family. "Well, according to you, your father could have also been a chef."

Bailey snorted while taking a sip of her coffee, which made a mess, so after grabbing a napkin from the stack that was in the middle of the kitchen table, she wiped it away as she chuckled, also remembering that moment.

Then she shook her head with a sigh. "Man, so much has happened since then. It feels like another lifetime to me."

Sara looked at her daughter with love in her eyes as she replied softly. "Not to me. It feels like it just happened yesterday." Mother and daughter shared a small smile before Sara spoke again, but changing the subject. "So, how are you and Tom doing?"

"Ok I guess. It isn't like we are dating, so I only see him in passing."

Sara perked up up a little on that as she asked. "And you are ok with that?"

"Yeah. I meant what I said about liking him and all that, but I like this slow pace and not rushing into anything right now." That made Sara feel a lot better, especially after that little visit she had paid him last night, so she started to smile as she looked down at her coffee mug, which Bailey saw. "Why do you ask?"

Sara cleared her throat before looking at her again, knowing she didn't want to scare her daughter just in case she was completely wrong about him, but also wanting her to be cautious around him, she replied very casually. "I just want you to be careful with him and not rush into anything. So, I'm just glad you are choosing that route."

Bailey looked at her watch, then started laughing as she stood up from her seat. "Don't worry mom, we don't have to go through that 'talk' again." That didn't even cross Sara's mind, but that made her happy too, so her smile kind of grew a little more.

After Bailey washed her coffee mug and placed it on the towel to dry, she walked back to her mother, and kissed her cheek before saying. "I'll see you later, I have classes to get to."

"Alright, enjoy your day, honey."

"You too mom."

After one more kiss, Bailey walked out of the room, leaving her mother alone. But it wasn't very long before she heard her son from the baby monitor they still use since the house was so big and the kids were still young. So, she gets up from her seat to take care of her youngest ones, while very proud of who her oldest one was becoming.

* * *

Lunch time

While outside on the school grounds, Bailey was enjoying her lunch and book when she heard laughing a little ways from her, so on instinct she looked up and saw Tom with a small group of people that had a few men and women. Before she could go right back to her food and book, her eyes connected with his.

When she finally looked down at her book, she didn't know he had walked up to her until she heard him clear his throat before speaking. "Hi Ms. Grissom, how has your day been?"

Bailey smiled a little as she looked up at him, squinting a little because of the sun. "Its been ok, yours?"

He gave her a charming smile as he played it smooth. "Better, now that I'm talking to you."  
Even though she knew it was a smooth move, she couldn't help but blush a little on that, which made him smile a little more, seeing he was finally getting to her, then asked. "And it could get a little better if you say yes."

Bailey raised an eyebrow as she asked. "And what exactly would I be saying 'yes' to?"

His eyes twinkled as he continued. "How about another date?"

Bailey paused for a second before replying. "I'll have get back to you on that one." He looked a little surprised on her rejection, and she noticed that so she felt like she had to explain. "I just want to make sure my schedule is in line with my mother's."

He paused before nodding. "I see, your siblings?"

She nodded. "Yes. With my dad back in Paris for the time being, I want to help her out as much as I can, so it's easier on her with her working."

He kneeled down and touched her arm before looking into her blue eyes, speaking in a sincere tone, hoping he was reeling her in even more. "I really admire that you want to help out your family. Your mother must be very proud of you."

Her heart skipped a little beat as she replied softly. "She is, and thank you."

He gave her another smile and nod before he stood back up. "Just let me know when you figure out your schedule."

"Ok."

After one more smile, he turned and walked away as she watched him regroup with his friends. She didn't know, but maybe she could give dating him a real shot. She mentally shook her head as that thought came to her mind, she didn't want to think about that right now, before she went back to her food and book.

And while her attention was on her own thing, Tom couldn't help but look back at her.  
The moment he had met her, he had a feeling she wasn't going to be an easy catch and everything would probably have to be on her schedule, but he never liked to back down a good challenge if it was worth it, and he definitely thought she would be. Now it was just a matter of time before she contacted him, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

AN: The case breaks wide open, and a plan is hatched next chapter. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	10. Sara's Spirit

AN: Subtle mention of Season 1 finale. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Sara's Spirit

3 days later

Since Sara had left a message on Bailey's phone that morning telling her that she had to work another shift, Bailey took the twins to Crystal's place since she had school.

When she got there though, they weren't sure on staying at first, but when they noticed a few more kids around their age were there, they were happy they had other kids to play with, so after a hug and kiss, Bailey walked back to her vehicle, happy that she could leave them behind knowing they weren't going to be upset about it.

After she left Crystal's, she decided to drive to the lab to see her mom for a few minutes since she still had a little spare time before she had to go to her first class, so once she pulled into the parking lot of the lab and parked, she got out and walked toward the building before walking in, where she was met by a smiling Judy at the reception desk. "Wow, look at you. This is a nice sight."

Bailey smiled in return before asking. "I would like to see my mom, if she isn't out in the field."

Judy nodded in understanding before handing her the sign in sheet. "She actually just got back, so she should be in her office."

After signing the sheet and getting a visitors badge, Bailey spoke again. "Thanks Judy."

"You're Welcome, and it is really nice seeing you again."

She nodded with a smile. "You too." Then she started walking further in the lab, and instead of going the route that would take her past the break room, she took the shorter distance to the office.

After getting to the doorway, she didn't see her mom but decided to wait inside, so she walked further in the room, and when she looked toward her desk, she saw a few pictures that was placed on it, one was of them with the whole family, another was just the kids, her parent's wedding picture, and the last one she hadn't seen before; it was when they were younger, their Boston days. So, wanting to check it out, she walked closer to it, and was going to pick it up when she got there but stopped and gasped a second later when she looked down at the desk and saw a picture of a dead body in the file that was open. "Oh my god!"

Sara rushed in the room, while trying not to spill her coffee, the moment she heard her daughter, before closing the file and looking at her, but before she could speak, Bailey shook her head. "No. It isn't about seeing the dead body, it's about whose body it is."

Sara placed her coffee mug down and opened the file back up before asking. "You know her?"

Bailey studied her face for a few more minutes before looking into her mother's eyes. "I don't personally know her. But I saw her on campus 3 days ago, she was around a bunch of other people."

Sara took a moment before asking the question that's been on her mind since she saw this one. "Was Tom Richardson one of those people?"

"Yeah, why wou..." She trailed off as she looked at her mother wide-eyed. "Wait a minute. You think he had something to do with this?"

Sara sighed. "I..."

Then she stopped and looked down, making Bailey place her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Mom, tell me. Do you?" Sara took another moment before she told her everything she's been felling and thinking since she talked to him three days ago.

After she was done, Bailey looked really shocked and needed to sit down, which Sara noticed, so she took her daughter's shoulders and walked her toward her office chair before helping her sit down.

Once she was comfortable, she cleared her throat before asking. "Wow, how strong are those feelings?"

"Now that you said you saw Penelope." Sara picked up the file from her desk looking at the picture as she continued. "In the same group as Tom, stronger than ever." Then Sara sighed as she shook her head. "But, I have nothing to prove it. I can't put somebody away with a feeling, I need proof."

Bailey paused for a second before speaking. "I trust your gut feeling more than anybody, outside of Dad's." Sara looked at her daughter as Bailey continued with a smile while a plan was already running through her head. "And I have plan to get the evidence you need." Making Sara raise an eyebrow a second later.

* * *

"Excuse me! But did you just say what I think you said!?"

After Bailey had talked to her mother about the idea she had, Sara had brought Catherine into it, but before she even signed off on it, there was one person's approval that they felt like they needed, and they all knew he wasn't going to happy about it, which was just confirmed how right they were. So, it was their turn to try and convince him it was their only shot without someone else losing a life.

Bailey, who was sitting down in the office chair looking at her not-so-happy father on the computer screen, sighed before replying softly. "Dad, this is our only way on getting him now in a controlled situation. He's already in to me, so why can't we use that against him. I couldn't stand it if another woman died when there is a chance to get him sooner."

He sighed and ran his hand down his face before replying in vulnerable tone that he only used with his family. "And I can't stand putting my daughter in harms way."

"I understand, but we'll be in a public place the whole time, and he won't even get the chance to get me in his car after leaving the club."

He sighed again before speaking. "Sara?"

Sara, who was standing on Bailey's right side, sighed as she placed her hand on top of her daughter's shoulder. "I'll admit I'm not crazy about this, either. But we have all the cards in this one, we know what he's going to do. Plus, she's right, she won't even leave the parking lot. I'll make sure of that."

Grissom paused before speaking towards Catherine, who was on Bailey's other side. "Catherine?"

"Multiple undercovers will be watching her like a hawk. He makes a move, they'll already have a counter one."

He paused again before doing another sigh. "I'm going on record and saying that I don't like this at all. But, I don't want to hear another young woman dying because of this guy, or hearing about another family's heartbreak when you have a shot on getting him before he strikes again." After one more pause he finished. "So, I'm trusting you guys with one of the most precious things I have in my life. Keep her safe."

Bailey gave him a smile and replied. "Thank you daddy."

He cleared his throat before continuing. "Just be safe, sweetie, and get in contact with me the minute you are done, you hear me?"

Bailey nodded with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

He kissed his hand and moved it close to his computer screen, which she did the same, and as they pulled their hands back so they could see each other's faces again, Grissom replied. "I love you too, always."

After a second of just looking at one another, Sara squeezed her daughter's shoulder before speaking to her. "Why don't you call him to set up the 'date'."

Bailey nodded as she got up from the office chair before walking toward the other part of the room as she got on her phone.

Sara took a seat in the empty chair a second later as Catherine walked out in the hall to make a few calls herself.

Sara sighed and started to say. "Griss..."

But Grissom cuts her off. "I know, just protect her."

"With my life."

He frowned after sighing deeply. "Sara, you know how I feel about that too."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just know I'll do everything I can."

"Alright, but you be safe too. Don't do more than you have to."

Sara couldn't help but smirk a little. "Who me?"

He couldn't help but smirk back. "Yes, you." Then he got a serious look on his face again with a mixture of tenderness. "I mean it, honey."

After another round of reassurance, or as much reassuring as she could, she signed 'I love you', which was reciprocated by him with a smile. Then after a few more tender looks and a promise that she will contact him the moment they were done, they signed off.

Once her husband was no longer on the screen, Sara leaned back in her seat with a sigh, which Bailey heard as she was ending her call, so she walked over to her desk. "Mom, you ok?"

Sara's lips then tugged into a small smile as she looked at her daughter. "Yeah. But I bet your father is shaking his head while thinking what's he going to do with us." Bailey raised an eyebrow as Sara continued. "You may look like more like your father, honey. But you definitely have my spirit."

Bailey smiled, taking that as a huge compliment, as she asked. "So, you've done something like this before?"

Sara nodded as she tucked a piece of hair behind her hair. "I have. It was towards the end of my first year here, the FBI was involved, and your father didn't want me to go undercover."

Bailey then smirked, knowingly. "But you did it anyways."

"Yes." Sara nodded again as she stood up, then she cupped her daughter's cheek. "But the difference between us is that I was, am, properly trained for something like that."

Bailey nodded with a more serious look on her face. "I understand what you are saying, but I'm not afraid mom. In my heart I'm doing something right, I'm saving the next woman from having her life cut short, I'm saving another set of parents and family members from heartache." She took a breath before finishing. "Besides, I trust you to keep me safe."

Before Sara could respond to that, another voice entered the room. "Hope you trust us as well." Bailey and Sara's eyes went to the door and saw Nick, who was the one that spoke, and Greg standing there, making Bailey smile before she asked. "You guys are involved in the plan too?"

Nick and Greg nodded while they walked into the room, then after they were on each side of her, Nick placed his arm over her shoulders while replying. "You didn't think we would let you have all the fun, did you? Besides, nobody messes with our niece."

Bailey smiled bigger, but before she had a chance to hug them, there was another voice that came from the doorway. "You got that right, Nicky."

Her eyes got wide before she ran toward the door the moment she heard his voice. "Uncle Warrick!"

They all chuckled as she practically jumped into his arms, and after a big hug between them, they pulled back before Warrick smiled at her. "Man girl, look at you. This can't be little Bailey?"

With schedules not lining up, and with him being out of town when Grissom was here for their group get together, this was the first time they had seen one another since the family had left for Paris. He's seen Sara a few times in passing since she's been back, but that was a little more expected.

Bailey chuckled with a nod. "I'm afraid it is."

They all chuckled again as they walked further in the room before stopping next to the others, making Sara look at the three men standing there who she'd always considered her brothers.  
Of course things didn't transition as smoothly in that regard with Warrick as it did with the other two, but eventually the brother/sister vibe was felt between them, even more so when Bailey came into the picture and she started calling all of them her 'uncles'.

She took a breath and started to speak to them while trying to keep her emotions intact. "Thanks guys."

The guys nodded with smiles as Warrick spoke while he patted Nick's shoulder. "Like what Nicky said, we can't let you two have all the fun."

As another round of chuckling went through the room, Catherine stopped in the doorway. "Brief in the layout room in 10 minutes." As they nodded she looked at Bailey. "And your classes for the day?"

Bailey nodded with a smile. "I have already gotten a hold of my note takers, so schoolwork is taken care of."

Catherine smiled. "I guess I should have known."

As they chuckled, Catherine nodded before walking away.

A few seconds later Bailey excused herself so she could go to the restroom before the briefing, and Sara looked at the guys again when it was just the four of them. "Grissom called you guys, didn't he?"

Not that she didn't think they would do this without him talking to them first, but she was curious if he had; and if she knew her husband like she thought she did, her curiosity would be correct, which was confirmed a second later when Nick nodded. "She's his daughter. Do you really think he wouldn't have as many people as he could to protect her?"

Then Greg added with a smile. "Or you for that matter."

Sara smiled while shaking her head as she grabbed all the files she needed for the brief. "Thousands of miles away, and he's still trying to find a way to protect me, protect us."

The guys smiled as they all started walking out of the office before Nick placed his arm around Sara's shoulders. "Did you really think he wouldn't?"

Sara shook her head again without hesitation. "Not even for a second."

She knew that if he couldn't be there to protect her and their family, he would always find another way to do it, and that's one of the things she loved about him. Even times when she felt annoyed by it, she secretly loved it.

Now it was time to make good on her promise to him that everything will work out. She couldn't expect anything less, she wouldn't accept anything less.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next, and Sara has something she needs to tell Grissom. Please review.


	11. The Dream Team?

AN: Warning: A few questionable words. Thanks for the reviews and the continued support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Dream Team?

1 day later

Once Bailey had dressed up in a light pant suit for her 'date', which it made her skin crawl every time she thought of it as one, she headed downstairs, seeing her mother sitting on the couch in the living room looking a little zoned out, so she whispered. "Mom, you ok?"

Sara shook off whatever she was thinking before smiling at her daughter. "Of course." She then cleared her throat as she finished. "You look beautiful."

Bailey smiled as she sat down next to her. "You always say that."

"And it is always the truth." She then cupped her daughter's cheek before asking softly. "You sure you want to do this?"

Bailey smirked. "It's kind of too late to back out now." Before Sara could respond, Bailey continued after nodding her head with a more serious tone. "I'm sure mom. He's not getting away on hurting another young woman, not if I can help it."

Knowing there was nothing more Sara could say, she nodded. "Ok, let's go over the plan one more time."

After Bailey nodded, they went through everything one last time, then just as they were finishing up, there was a knock on the front door.

Sara brought her daughter in a hug a second later before whispering in her ear. "Be safe, sweetie, and I'll be outside the whole time. You won't be stepping a foot in his car once you walk out of that club, ok?"

Bailey nodded as she pulled back from her mother's arms. "I love you mom, and I will be."

Sara reciprocated the sentiment as they stood up from the couch, and after Bailey had grabbed her small purse from the coffee table, something she doesn't use much but it was part of her cover tonight, she walked to the door and opened it before seeing Tom on the other side, which after suspecting of what this guy had done, she mentally cringed, where as any other time before yesterday, her reaction would have been a little different.

He smiled as he looked her up and down. "You look beautiful."

Bailey put on the best fake smile she could. "Thank you."

He then turned his attention to Sara. "Mrs. Grissom, I assure you, your daughter will be in the best of hands tonight."

Sara tried to keep the tension out of her posture as much as she could while she nodded with one of her own fakes smiles, then after mother and daughter gave each other a real smile, Bailey walked out of the house. She wasn't comfortable at all seeing her leave with him, but knew it would be worth it in the end once they finally got him off the streets.

Sara took a breath after seeing the vehicle leave the driveway, then turned around so she could shout toward the kitchen. "Crystal, I'm leaving now!"

A few seconds later, Crystal walked into the living room with the twins in each arm, which they were smiling at Sara.

Sara smiled in return before kissing their heads while saying. "I'll see you guys later, be good for Crystal, ok?"

They nodded, and after around of Love you's, Sara left the house, ready for her case to be officially closed, and to get her daughter away from him as soon as possible

* * *

After Tom pulled his vehicle into the parking lot to one of the hottest new underage clubs around, they got out, and as they started walking toward the building, he placed his hand on the small of her back, which she did every thing she could to not tense; she couldn't let him suspect anything was wrong.

When they stepped in the building, music was immediately heard from the left, where there was also a small dancing area with multiple round tables through out the club, while the bar was in front of them a few feet away.

As she was looking around from where she was standing at the door, she was getting subtle looks from her 'people', including uncles Nick and Greg, who were each sitting at a table closest to the bar, and Warrick, who was behind the bar counter.

Her observing was interrupted a few seconds later when she heard his voice close to her ear because of the music, which made her jump a little.

"Sorry." She waved it off before he continued to speak. "Would you like to be seated at the bar, or table?" Knowing the plan was for her to sit at the bar, she pointed in that direction, making him smile with a nod. "Alright, after you." After Bailey nodded, she headed toward the bar with him following close by as his hand was once again on the small of her back.

When they made it there, they ordered their drinks while sitting down, and even though the music was still loud, it was easier to talk this far away since they weren't as close to the speakers.

As they were sipping on their drinks, they were having a little small talk, then about 10 minutes in, Bailey excused herself to go to the restroom, and that's when Tom went through with his plan.

With her drink just sitting there, he looked up and down the bar counter to make sure no one was watching him before turning his back so he was blocking the camera at the bar before opening the drug he had and placed it into her drink.

But what he didn't realize was that there were other hidden cameras around the bar, and one of the customers sitting at the bar had placed her purse on the counter with a hidden camera in it, capturing his every move.

Then after he stirred the drug in her drink with the small straw, Nick, who had watched the whole thing, had stood up from his seat and 'accidentally' bumped him in the shoulder to distract him so Warrick could switch Bailey's drugged drink with another.

After Nick had apologized to him, he walked off while Tom shook his head as he whispered 'idiot' under his breath before taking a sip of his drink while he waited for his conquest to come back.

When he saw Bailey again, he smiled, making her show another fake smile as she took her seat next to him.

He watched her take a few more sips of her drink before he leaned over and asked. "You want to dance?"

She nodded with a smile before taking one more sip, then replied. "Sure, let's go." He then took her hand to lead her to the dance floor, while the undercovers were still watching her like a hawk.

A couple of fast past songs later, Bailey stopped and acted like she was feeling dizzy as she placed her hand up to her forehead. "Whoa!"

Tom placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her steady while he whispered in her ear. "Are you ok? Do you need some air?"

Bailey nodded and yelled so he could hear. "Yeah, that would probably be best!"

After he placed his arms around her shoulders, he brought her closer to him before she acted like the drug, that she knew wasn't in her, was taking effect by making her body go slack, making Tom tighten his hold on her while he smiled as they walked out of the club.

The undercovers who were watching got on their radios to inform the ones outside, which included Sara.

As they were walking to his vehicle, she started slurring her words, making Tom even more giddy. Then once they made to the passenger side of his vehicle, he placed her back against the side of the car before wrapping his arms around her waist, which she once again had to stop a cringe before it came through while he stepped closer to her. He then smiled as he asked in a whisper. "You know what I want to do next?"

She had a very good idea on what he wanted, but instead of asking, she smiled lazily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nooo, but you know what I want?"

He could barley contain his excitement as he leaned toward her neck. "What?"

Before his lips touched any part of her, another voice was heard behind him as a gun was placed on back of his shoulder. "Get your hands off my daughter and put your hand's up, you bastard!"

He grew tense as he pulled back from Bailey, then Bailey gave him a hard look as she spoke in a sharp tone."This is for all those other lives you cut short." Before she kneed him, making him double over in pain before she rushed toward her mother so she could stand behind her while she took care of the rest.

After cuffing him, Sara grabbed him by the back of the shirt to bring him back to his feet before turning him around, which she wasn't exactly subtle when she pushed his back against his car, so she could look at his face. But before she could speak, he looked over Sara's shoulder to look at Bailey with a smirk. "You have know idea what you are missing."

Bailey gave him a smug look before she replied, which she couldn't resist and would say blame it on the 'Sidle' side of her. "Obviously not much if you had to drug them to get what you want."

His look changed to a hard one, and it almost looked like he wanted to take a step forward, so Sara stepped to the side so she was standing between them while speaking to the cops. "Get this bastard out of my sight."

As Tom was taken away, Nick had stopped in front of them with a smile. "You two are some team. I can actually see you guys as the new dream team one of these days." Sara and Bailey smiled in return as Nick continued while looking at Bailey. "Just next time, if we do end up doing something like this again, make sure you are a real member of the team first." He didn't want his niece in this type of situation again until she had some real training. He never showed it, but he was nervous watching her with that sicko.

They all had smiles on their faces as Bailey nodded in understanding before smirking. "I don't think dad will have it any other way."

After a round of chuckling, Greg and Warrick joined the party before Sara looked them. "Got everything?"

They both nodded before Greg said with a smile. "Yes."

Sara smiled. "Alright, get his DNA to the lab, and make sure I'm contacted the moment they get the results."

Greg pats her on the shoulder. "You got it."

But before any of them walked away, Sara thanked them while hugs were shared.

When it was just Sara and Bailey in the parking lot, Sara turned to her daughter before cupping her cheek. "You ok?"

Bailey nodded with a smile. "Of course. But let's get home so we can talk to dad. We don't want to worry him anymore than he already is."

Sara nodded with a smile as she removed her hand from daughter's cheek before they headed for her vehicle so they could go home.

* * *

The minute Grissom's face showed up on the computer screen, he started asking questions with barely a breath in-between, and knowing what this had put him through, they felt he had a right, so they just listened and answered without any delays or brush-offs.

When Bailey finished answering all of her father's questions and reassured him that she was alright, she smiled at him. "Alright, you interrogated me thoroughly, so can I go now? I really need a shower." She needed to wash tonight off as soon as she could.

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Thank you for humoring me, I feel better now. Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled bigger and kissed her hand before placing it close to the computer screen while he did the same. Then after one more look, Bailey got off the couch before heading for the stairs.

Sara watched her daughter go up them before looking at the computer screen again, and after looking at each other in silence for a second, he asked. "So, how was she?"

Sara smiled, very proud of their daughter. "Amazing. The lab will only benefit from her help once she's ready. I actually can't wait for her to be part of the team." Then sighed. "But, then again..."

Grissom cuts her off, knowing where she was going with this because he felt the same way. "You want her to stay away from the dead body part of the job for as long as she can."

She gave her a husband a small smile. "Yeah."

But they also encouraged her to follow her own dreams, so they had no choice but to support her. They just wished they could take the dead body part out of it. Unfortunately they couldn't because it was part of being a CSI.

Grissom then asked in a caring tone. "How are you doing?"

Sara took a breath before replying. "I'm fine."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Sara, I know when you use that word you aren't, so what's going on? Is it about the case?"

Sara shook her head immediately. "It has nothing to do with the case, everything is fine with that. But I..."

She trailed off as Grissom asked in concern. "But you what? What's going on, honey?"

Sara took another breath before telling him what she's been feeling, which she had been hiding it from every one as much as she could. "I've been feeling a little sick lately."

"Sick?" At Sara's nod, Grissom paused for a second, then looked at her wide-eyed as he asked. "As in..." He trailed off, making her nod while biting her lower lip, which made him ask. "Are you?"

Sara shook her head. "I don't know."

"But, I'll be correct if I asked if you had bought a test, wouldn't I?"

She didn't even pause. "Yeah, earlier today."

A little smile tugged on his lips as he spoke again. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"What! Now?"

He chuckled. "Do you really think either one of us could wait until we see each other in person?"

She shook her head with a chuckle of her own before answering. "No." She took a moment before asking softly, a little unsure. "Griss, what if I am?"

Grissom smiled bigger with his blue eyes sparkling as he replied. "Then, I'm even more excited to be coming home to you guys."

Her eyes were starting to sparkle now. She's been a little worried/unsure about his reaction,  
but now that she was seeing it as a positive, she was feeling a little better about it. But she just had to be sure. "Yeah?"

Grissom nodded with the smile still on his face. "Absolutely. I love you Sara, no matter what. I hope after all this time you know that."

Sara nodded as she wiped a happy tear off her cheek with a smile. "I do, and you know that..."

He cuts her off. "I know, honey." After a short pause he chuckled again. "So, what are you waiting for again?"

She nodded with another chuckle. "Alright, I'm going. Stay right there though, I'll be right back. Love you, babe."

He nodded with a smile on his face as he signed his love for her before she got off the couch to go upstairs so they could know if there will be another little Grissom coming into their lives.

They never talked about having another child, but they never officially took it off the table either, so if they were blessed with another little one, he/she will be welcomed with open arms and all the love they possessed.

* * *

AN: So, another Grissom baby, or no? Next chapter will be the last of this story and I'll get it up as soon as I can. But don't worry, there is another story in the series planned, which a little more will be explained. Please review.


	12. Home for good

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Well I got this one done sooner than I thought I would, but I don't think you'll complain about not waiting a long time. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 : Home for good

3 months later

After officially closing the Tom Richardson case, which they ended up locking him up for good after finding out that he was guilty of his crimes, the next three months were relatively calm for Sara, or at least as calm as it could get working as a CSI. It still kept her busy, but she didn't have to deal with one long drawn out case, something she was thankful for because she got to spend a little more time with the kids and more chatting with her husband.

As Sara was waking up from a wonderful dream, her reality felt just as nice because she instantly felt warmness running through her body, and it had nothing to do with her being under the covers in her comfortable bed, or wearing a t-shirt and an old pair of UCLA sweat pants that Grissom had given her years ago (Or more like she barrowed forever), it was all because of the arms that were around her from behind while her back was against his strong chest.

She smiled a few seconds later as she felt his lips against her shirt covered shoulder before she heard his voice in her ear. "Good morning, dear."

She sighed in content while placing her hands on top of his. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

He then kissed her head before he sighed in content. "The best I've had in months."

She turned around in his arms after he loosened his hold on her a little before they looked into each other's eyes while their heads remained on their pillows, then she cupped his clean-shaven cheek as she replied softly. "Me too."

It was no secret they slept more soundly when they were in each other's arms, so with them not being together for so long, their sleep never went as deep as it did last night.

They took a few seconds just looking at each other in silence, then she cleared her throat before speaking again, remembering something he wanted to talk about last night. "So, there was something you wanted to say last night?"

He smirked back. "You didn't want to hear it."

Last night was Grissom's first night home, and since they had the house to themselves and she had taken the night off, they had spent some quality time together with few words.

She smiled with her eyes sparkling as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "I missed my husband, so do you really blame me that talking wasn't on top of my to-do list?"

His eyes started sparkling too while he shook his head before replying with a smile tugging on his lips. "Of course not, because I've missed my wife too."

Their smiles remained on their faces while they were leaning toward one another, and after a small peck on the lips, they pulled back before she spoke again. "So, what was it?"

Grissom cleared his throat before he finally told her. "They had offered me a promotion with a raise." Grissom saw the shock in her face, and before she could reply to that, he continued. "I turned them down the second it was offered."

Sara cleared her throat. "Griss, I..."

Grissom shook his head while cutting her off. "It doesn't matter to me." She was about to open her mouth again, but he continued to take charge of the conversation as he removed his arms from around her so he could cup her cheek with one of his hands, and run his thumb up and down it as he looked into her eyes. "You, the kids, and..." His eyes got a little brighter as he placed his other hand on her stomach while he finished. "This new little one, is what matters the most to me."

Sara's pregnancy test revealed that they were indeed expecting a new Grissom baby, and to really confirm it, she went to her doctor. No one else knew yet, which was tricky on her part at times but she made it through without spilling the beans, because one, they wanted to wait until she was further along, and two, they wanted to tell everybody when they were together in person.

Grissom shook his head as he cleared his throat from the emotion he had in his voice. "I'm not losing my family over a job I can get here. Sure, I won't be head of the science department or have the raise right away, but have you ever known me to work for the purpose of gaining all of that?"

Sara shook her head immediately with a smile as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "Never. When you were a CSI, you did it for the justice and because you were speaking for the dead, you never asked to be supervisor, and as a teacher you just wanted to help the students reach their potential, to help the next generation of future scientist so they could carry on what others before them have done, you weren't looking to be head of the department."

Of course having the extra money and the titles didn't hurt for a resume, but that wasn't why he did any of it. When he did something, he did it because he loved it, and was happy to do it.

"Exactly." After kissing her forehead, he wrapped his arms around her again while bringing her close to him as he finished the conversation. "And while it's a great offer and I'm honored that they think so highly of me, they offered me something that's not even in the same league as to what I have here. I don't want to be a part time dad and husband, I never wanted that, and I felt like that's what I was for the last three months, which just about killed me. My family is here, so I'm here for good now, ok?"

Sara nodded as she ran her hand up and down his shirt covered back. "Ok. I support your decision 100%."

Plus, it nearly killed her being away from him too, so she couldn't imagine them continuing like they were. She understood why they had to in the beginning, but now it just wouldn't have made sense to her, especially if all he wanted to do is help students reach their potential. He could do that here, and eventually, which she had faith it could happen to him one day, get the same type of position he was offered in Paris. And they weren't exactly hurting with their finances for him to stay there for the money, so in every way that mattered to them, his decision on coming back home for good made better sense.

After a few seconds of holding one another, he pulled back to cup her cheek again. "Alright. So we are in agreement her? The Paris chapter of our lives is closed forever, we are moving forward from all of that."

Sara nodded, then asked with a smile. "But that doesn't mean we can't visit there, right?"

Just because she wanted to leave there to come back here, didn't mean she wasn't open to visiting the place again.

He softly chuckled before shaking his head. "Of course not. We can always visit there."

She nodded again with another smile, and after he kissed her forehead, he removed his arms from her so he could get out of bed while Sara watched him walk toward the bathroom with an even bigger smile on her face. It was official, her husband was home and staying put, it didn't get much better than that.

But of course the moment she thought that last part, it did in fact get a little better when there was a small knock on the bedroom door before the sound of Megan's voice was heard. "Momma?"

With the smile still on her face, she sat up in bed so her back was against the headboard before speaking out. "Yes honey, come in."

A few seconds later the door opened before it revealed three of the most beautiful children she had ever seen. Of course she may have been a little biased because she was their mother, but that didn't change what she thought, or ever will for that matter.

They all smiled back before the twins started running toward her side of the bed, but pretty much stopped dead in their tracks when the bathroom door opened and their father was revealed a second later, so they immediately turned their direction towards him as they shouted at the same time. "Daddy!"

Grissom kneeled down and held out his arms right before they were filled with his two youngest children. He closed his eyes as he held them tight to him, which their grips weren't exactly slacked either.

After a few minutes, they pull back just so they could look into each other's eyes before Arthur asked. "Home, daddy?"

Grissom smiled with tears in his eyes. "Yes, this time for good. I'm never leaving you again."

They shouted 'yeah' as they got back into a three person hug for a few more minutes while Bailey and Sara were watching the interaction with tears in their eyes.

When Grissom finally stood up, he had the kids still in his arms before carrying them towards the bed, and after setting them down, he turned to his oldest, and held out his arms for her, which she wasted little time getting in them.

They sighed in content with their arms wrapped around one another as she whispered with emotion. "Welcome home, dad."

"It's great to be back."

They pulled back a few minutes later, then he cupped her cheek and wiped a few tears away. "You good?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you?"

He nodded in return with one of his bright smiles. "Better than ever."

After one more hug and a kiss to each other's cheeks, they pulled back again before Grissom walked to his side of the bed. Then after he sat up so his back was against the headboard, Megan crawled to her father so she could sit in his lap while Arthur went to their mother as Bailey took a seat at the end of the bed.

Once everybody was settled they had a little small talk, where the twins mostly talked about how much fun they had over at Catherine and Nick's playing with Emmitt last night, and Eli, who was Warrick's son, even visited a few hours. Then as they were finishing up, Sara and Grissom shared a look before nodding in agreement that this was the time to tell the kids.

When it grew silent in the room, Grissom cleared his throat before speaking. "Alright you guys, mom and I have something we need to discuss with you." Once their attention was on him, he continued. "Someone is going to join our family soon."

It didn't take Bailey long to figure out what that meant, and even though she was a little shocked, she was happy for them, which she was about to congratulate them when Megan's voice was heard first. "Who, daddy?"

Grissom smiled as he moved her over to his left thigh so she was sitting on his lap sideways, then while he had one arm around her back, he cupped her cheek with is other hand as he replied. "A new brother or sister."

Her eyes get wide as Arthur gasped. "Really?"

Sara and Grissom chuckled with nods as Megan asked. "Where is she now?"

Sara moved Arthur so he was sitting on her right thigh before moving the t-shirt up a little and placing her hand on her almost 3 month pregnant stomach while answering. "Right here, sweetie. The baby has to grow before he or she is ready to join us though."

The twin's eyes get wide again while looking at her stomach, then Arthur shook his head, very skeptical about the idea that their new sibling is in there. "No, not in there."

They chuckled again with a nod, then Sara moved her hand from her stomach to cup his cheek as she replied while looking into his curious blue eyes. "Yes honey, it's true. And in a few months you'll be able to feel a kick."

After seeing the truth in her eyes, he smiled and laughed. "Wow, that cool."

They once again chuckled as Sara kissed his temple. "Yes, that is."

Before Sara or Grissom could continue, Megan had a question but she had asked her sister instead of her parents. "How did she get in there, sissy?"

There was an awkward pause before Bailey smirked while her eyes were sparkling at her parents. "That's a question for mom and dad, honey."

Megan looked at her parents expecting an answer before Grissom cleared his throat and replied. "And that's a question you'll get an answer to when you are a little older."

Before she could continue with her questioning, a trait she's already picked up from Sara and Bailey, Sara spoke, changing the direction of the subject. "So Arthur, what do you think?  
A brother or sister?"

Arthur smiled as he looked into her mother eyes. "A brother."

Sara was about to reply when Megan spoke up. "A sister."

Arthur and Megan looked at each other, and Arthur shook his head. "Brother."

Which Megan did the same while saying. "Sister."

After one more round of the back and fourth argument, Grissom stopped them. "Alright guys, thanks for your opinions, but saying what you want won't make it come true, it's out of our hands. Just know that he or she will be a part of our family and we need to make sure we welcome him or her with open arms. Our new member will also need all the love we can give, ok? Are we all in agreement with that?" They all nodded with smiles before Grissom continued with a little more emotion. "Ok, Good. And know that I love all of you guys very much, and nothing, or no one is ever going to change that."

As the smiles stayed on their faces, Bailey spoke with tears in her eyes. "Aww, it sounds like it is time for a group hug."

The twins nodded with chuckles as the family got into a hug, which was interrupted a second later when they heard barking from the bedroom doorway, making them all look in that direction before seeing Hank with his tail wagging.

Everybody chuckle before Bailey spoke. "Come here boy, you are definitely part of the family." He started to run toward the bed, and after he jumped up on it, he got near his family before they included him in the hug.

And with their family around them, both Sara and Grissom were ready to put one chapter of their lives behind them so they could start on a new one, and knew that whatever they were blessed with, their new member will be cherished as much as their other kids. They could hardly wait.

* * *

AN: There it is. Hope overall it was ok. Please review.

Like I said last chapter, there will be a new story to the series and I'll post as soon as I can. While not giving too much away, it will have a significant time jump, and a few people come back, which I think you'll like. So, hope you are looking forward to it. Thanks for the reviews and support, it means a lot, and I hope you all have a safe week.

GSR4ever!


End file.
